In My Point of View
by TheHeartNeverLies442
Summary: Action was what she lived for, the wind in her hair, the fact that tomorrow wasn't promised, and this new mission had it all. Miley was sent under cover to protect the famous super star Nick Gray. Simple mission, bet she never thought she'd fall in love
1. Chapter 1

_**She was the top teenage spy in the world**_

_Shows Miley dodging bullets and saving many lives_

_**They were in great danger**_

_Shows the Gray family sting in the family room together looking afraid_

_**She got a new mission: to protect them**_

_Shows Miley sitting with a portfolio that said 'Gray' while in her bunk_

_**Her only rule was to not fall in love with him but he is not making that ease **_

_Shows Nick coming out of the pool in his bathing suit and Miley staring _

_**But when danger finally comes to get them will love get in the way**_

_Shows Miley fighting a guy with a gun then a bullet coming at her head_

_**He tried to help her**_

_Shows nick going in front of the bullet _

_**Now she must choose in-between the two things that mean the most to her**_

_Shows Miley at the hospital'_

_shows Miley walking up to the HQ_

_**What will she chose? The love of her life, or the life she has lived since the age of five?**_

**In My Point of View**

**Staring…**

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart/ Liz**

"_Do you even know how much danger you could be in by just liking me? Do you get that I could kill you?"_

**Nick Jonas as Nick Gray **

"_I don't know she is so different, she is beautiful and strong and could probably kill me if she wanted to, I think I'm falling for her"_

**Joe Jonas as Joe Gray**

"_Wait! You're an agent but you're like 15 and a girl and little"_

**Kevin Jonas as Kevin Gray **

"_Nick it could be dangerous to fall for her, I mean you know nothing about this girl"_

**And Billy Ray Cyrus as Agent Keller**

"_You're our best agent and we would hate to loose you"_

**And many more in…... **

**In My Point of View**

_Intro…_

Liz's POV

I didn't want to hide I didn't want to lead a life where everyone even my best friends didn't really know me. I didn't want to hide the scars, the pain, the title, or the badge. But I had to as simple as that, I had to.

You see when I was five years old I lost both of my parents in a car crash, It killed me and I cried for months but then something life changing happened. I was staying in an orphan age not too far from my old house when theses strange men came. They took me away from the orphan age and in to a big office building, which looked pretty normal, but it was anything but.

They led me down long halls, and staircases until we reached what looked like a broken down elevator but boy was I wrong. They ushered me in standing by my sides and then did an eye scan that opened up a long mirror. Both guys put there hands up to it and told me to do the same. I did as I was told and I felt the glass get hot underneath my skin then the elevator shook and the glass slid away reviling what I would soon call home. The Head Quarters of the FBI Secret service.

I was briefed on things I didn't know and a few others and to sum it all up I was told that my parents were top FBI agents and I was destined to be the next great agent on the force and my spy school would start in a few days.

I trained for 9 years and at age 14 I was one of the top agents in the whole FBI and as another year passed I came back from more life treating missions and I was the number one agent. I was 15 now and my life was basically one risk after another and I loved it all the change and fast movement, it made my blood hot and fierce, all of my friends were agents to but your told not to get too close with other agents because of all the risks we take and once your guard was let down for someone they could be gone and in the FBI no ones survival was guaranteed.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting on the couch in the lounge that me and a few others of the teenage spies decorated. It was our place to unwind; it had bright blue walls and colorful furniture. It was relaxing and just right.

I was a little week I had to admit, I had gotten a drop of radiation poison in my blood stream on my last mission, and they got me cured for the most part. But I was still a tad week, so I wouldn't be able to do any mission that was too serious.

I heard my name being called over the speaker telling me to go to the briefing room. So I walked over to the big intimidating room and took a seat as my new mission was revealed.

"Liz nice to see you again" agent Keller said as he shook my hand

"Nice to see you to" I replied feeling the tension, one thing your taught as a spy is how to reed minds to a basic level but agent Keller was a different story he was to one mind that could never be read.

"Well let's get down to the point shall we? You see as your new mission you will have to protect this boy and his family." he said as a picture of the Gray family was put in front of me, I look at the picture as he contained, "they are up against great danger"

"What type of danger?" I asked my eyes not leaving his

"The life or death kind" he replied.

I gulped, it was my favorite type of danger but yet the one I feared the most then he contained, "here is your portfolio, and your mission is to protect them at all cost, you will be going under cover as Miley Stewart age 15. The only people how can know about this are the Gray's, you will stay at there house they already know your sent to protect them. You will be enrolled in the school there kids attend and you must befriend them make them trust Miley and tell you the truth, I must warn you don't be come any closer then friends, Liz, you are our best agent and we would hate to loose you."

He paused for a minute and then continued "you start tomorrow you have until then to memorize your cover and the Gray family, good luck

Liz… you are dismissed" he said I replied with a thank you and left

I sat in my bunk looking at the portfolio of the family I had to protect. There was 45 year old Paul Gray, 42 year old Denise Gray, 17 year old Joe Gray, 8 year old Frankie Gray, 19 year old Kevin Gray, and then there was 15 year old Nick Gray, he was the one I was going to have to protect, knowing how to play every sport, talk about any subject and have the mind of a genius, would come in handy. I sat back in my bed, my things packed, and my appearance alter (I went from being a blond to a light brunet, was able to go back to my original eye color, navy blue, and a tan skin tone) I fell asleep waiting for tomorrow to come.

I woke up at 4am which was normal for me, I slid out of bed and I was ready to become Miley. I got ready with a small micro chip in my ear so I could get feed back from HQ through out the day, my fake contacts had little tiny screams in them so if I need internet access to answer a question I could, my watch doubled as a Minnie bomb that was only used in self defense, my ring was a laser, and my moms old charm bracelet that I never took off. I pushed m self to the HQ kitchen (I live at HQ since I don't have parents and the top spies usually did any way) and grabbed a cup of coffee and a muffin, when I was done I went a talked to the other teenage spies for a wile and got some last minute info on my mission. Then It was time I walked out of HQ threw the "office" building and to the Gray house. I walked up to the big brick house and knocked. A tall dark haired woman answered the door, (Mrs. Gray) "hi I'm Miley, and your family is expecting me" I said

"Oh come on in Miley right this way" the kind women lead me to what I guessed was the living room then she signaled for me to sit on the dark red couch behind me and I did, she smiled and looked out the door and yelled "NICK, KEVIN, JOE, FRANIKIE, PAUL, GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!"

Then I heard loud footsteps and then in front of me stood all of the Grays. "Hi, I'm Miley Stewart, from the FBI/CIA/Secret service I was sent to protect all of you but more specifically Nick Gray which is you from what I know" I said gesturing toward the teenager with curly brown hair and brown eyes he matched the pix so It was a safe bet.

All members shook my hand and smiled wile introducing them selves, except Joe who was oddly quiet, until it seemed to dawn on him as he said

"Wait! You're an agent but your like 15 and a girl and little" he said

I couldn't help but retort "yes I am an agent and have been since the age of five, and I resent the fact that you think girls cant be agents because I will have you know I am ranked as the number one teenage spy in the world and the number three spy in the world. The only reason I am on a mission as simple as this is because of the possession."

A look of shock not only took over his face but most of the families too. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to come off as rude. Its just hard to prove your talent as an agent and being a girl makes it even harder for them to see real talent" I apologized

Then Joe spoke " don't be sorry, it's just that, that is so cool!" I couldn't help but laugh at that

Then I got serious as I spoke "well I guess I should get some things straight, as you know I am here to protect you guys at all times but don't call for me if you really need it, I take my job pretty seriously so I will basically know every thing that is happening to you and depending on the sitch sometimes before it happens. Don't be sacred I am a professional but one thing I need from all of you is your trust if I have that then nothing will happen to any of you. Last but not least no one at all must know I am a spy and my real purpose of being here. Agreed?"

"Agreed"

**A/N OMG!! I got so many readers for my first story I was SO HAPPY!!! thanks for reading, I PROMISE it will get better I just needed you to get to know the people in this story before I start having them fall in love or become hospitalized, ect. but I promise I have big plans for this story and I hope you stick around to find out what. **

**PS: next chapter is where the good stuff starts happening**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N OH MY FRICKEN GOSH!!!! You guys are amazing! The reviews I got, the people that added my story into there favorites, I LOVE you all!! This chapter is dedicated to all of the people who reviewed and to one person who's review sort of stood out to me ******** so ****claurocks16**__**this goes out to you as a thank you for such a great review.**

It was a Sunday so I didn't have school so I decided to get to know the family better, Mrs. Gray took me to the guest room, I'd be staying in and after awhile of settling in I went to the kitchen to find Mrs. Gray

"Hi Mrs. Gray," I said

"Hi Miley, I just wanted to say thanks for doing this it is so appreciated by all of us."

"No problem it's my job." we both smiled "can I help with anything?"

"Sure I am making chicken par-" just then her cell phone cut her off

Mrs. Gray waved he off with an apologizing look on her face, so I decided to talk to Nick. If I had a better knowing of who he is I could do my job better.

I walked up the wooden staircase and to the door that belonged to Nick. I moved my had almost like a robot, not really thinking about it like someone put me on autopilot but I didn't care. In the distances I could hear a quiet "come in" so I did, I walked into the navy blue room covered in sports memorabilia and instruments.

"Hey I was wonder if I could talk to you so I could get a better feel for the type of crowd I'll be facing tomorrow"

"Oh yea sure, come sit." he directed me over to sit on his bed next to him.

"So lets cut to the chase," I said examining his thoughts, he was confused and a bit startled. "What I mean is that, I'm attending your school starting tomorrow and I need to get the basics about who you are, I already know most things about you but I find it easier to protect someone if you get a better look inside there mind."

He smiled and replied "well I can give you the complete insider scoop of my well now our school if you have enough time that is."

"I've got all day." I said with a smile appearing on my face. I didn't really get it, I've talked to tons of guys before, I've killed more guys then I can count, I've even fought beside guys before. But there is something about Nick's smile; it just makes me want to smile as well, WAIT! Crap Miley what are you doing you cant like him. Then again its not like I've ever had a boyfriend before so I wouldn't know if I was actually falling for someone. Ugh! It feels like I'm in a cartoon and there is two people playing ping-pong with my thoughts!

"Good, so I guess I'll start." Nick said snapping out of my confusing thoughts.

"Ok I wont interrupted just tell me everything."

"Ok so…" Nick said as he started to tell me all about the people and teachers at his school.

Over the coarse of two hours I learned EVERYTHING there was to know about East Replisont High. I found out that Nick is considered to be in the "normal" clique. I learned that his ex-girlfriend Amber was still in love with him. I found out who the good teachers and bad teachers were, and I even got most of the school gossip about the sluts and poplars, all from Nick because Nick's best girl bud is Lily Truscott who maybe a skater-girl but is also a total gossip. As of right now I was completely informed and ready for my first day of high school.

At about 7:15pm I heard Mrs. Gray finish dinner so I said, "hey Nick your moms done dinner so we should probably get down there soon"

"Ok…. Wait! She never called us down how do you know she is done?" he questioned some what confused and werided out.

"Spy remember?" I told him pointing at myself

"Yeah I know you're a spy Miley but that still doesn't answer my question"

"I have advanced training, I have hearing better then a bat's" I said as if it was no big deal but judging by the look on Nick's face it seemed like it was. Oh well.

"Come on, trust me there will be things that I will tell you that you'll just never understand, and there will be things that by law I'm not allowed to tell you, so you might as well accept that now." I told him smirking. Nick just shrugged and we made our way down the stairs to the kitchen.

I sat down at the set that I could tell know one usually sits at due to the fact, lets not forget that I can read basic thoughts. I sat down in my chair and we said a grace, then started talking about different things while grabbing food and putting it on our plates.

"So Miley, interesting name where did you get it from?" Mr. Gray asked me

"Truthfully I'd be breaking a law if I told you." I replied to Mr. Gray, whose mouth took the shape of an O.

There was an awkward silence and I HATED those to I decided to try and think of a conversation. But before I could say anything my thoughts was drawn to Joe and Nick having some weird eye conversation. So I decided to have some fun with that and answer the questions Joe was asking to Nick about me.

"Yes Joe, I am an only child," I said answering the question that was running threw whose head at the moment.

Joe looked shocked and the rest of the family looked confused. Then Joe started thinking, _"did I say that out loud?" _

So while suppressing my laughter I replayed, "no you said it in your head."

"But you... and me…and my thoughts… huh?" Joe said on the verge of a spaz attack.

I started laughing and threw my giggles I managed to get out, "it's a spy thing, I can basically read you mind."

Everyone seemed shocked at first then little Frankie decided to say something about it, "that is so AWESOME!! Can you teach me, please, please, please, pleases" he gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Frankie I cant, it takes a lot of time and hard work, plus I'm not allowed." his face imeatly fell and I felt really bad so I added, "but I can teach you how to prefect the puppy dog eyes in a way that NO ONE can resist."

Frankie's face lit up when he heard this "yay!! Thank you SO much Miley!!!"

I laughed, "no problem I'll teach you later."

"Oh great now he'll be able to use that look against us." Kevin said with a sigh and a shake of the head.

I simply laughed.

When dinner finished I thanked Mrs. Gray and went up to the room I was staying in. I was so closed to falling asleep then I heard the beeping from my neck. I madly shot up and looked at it. It was the emergency beeper, signifying that something was going wrong. And I knew that there would be at least one death in the paper by morning, and I was determined not to let that death be of any of the Grays.

**A/N: ohhhh cliffhanger!!! I bet you hate me for that huh? Well if you do then I know I'm doing a good job and getting you hooked on my story. And if you like this story you might like my other one called "Changing For The Better" check it out! ******


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N wow! I am in an amazing mood today after reading the reviews from you guys your support means the world. I am loving the fact that you guys are loving my story. And since I have a snow day today and I think you guys are amazing I figured I'd post this chapter today as well. Depending on the response to this chapter I might even post chapter 5 tonight after I post this one.**

_Previously…_

_When dinner finished I thanked Mrs. Gray and went up to the room I was staying in. I was so closed to falling asleep then I heard the beeping from my neck. I madly shot up and looked at it. It was the emergency beeper, signifying that something was going wrong. And I knew that there would be at least one death in the paper by morning, and I was determined not to let that death be of any of the Grays._

I quickly got up and put on all my spy gear in less then a minute. I ran out my room and did a scan of the Gray family. They were all asleep in their beds, so I turned on my earpiece and waited for instruction from HQ. About a second later the TV screen in my "contacts" turned on and I saw agent Keller appear in front of me.

"Miley," he started using my new name. "Jeff Anderson just escaped from jail and got his hands on a gun, we just taped into the tracking devise and he is headed to location 334." agent Keller's voice came threw and I could tell by his voice and the seen around him that HQ was in an uproar at the moment. Jeff was one of the **most** dangerous people I've ever gone up against and I defeated him last time but slipped into a two-week coma from the battle. Then a second later it hit me location 334 was the Gray's house.

"Ok, I am at 334 right now, tell me what you want me to do and I'm there." I said kicking into high gear, getting ready to risk my life once again.

"His location right now is five streets down from you, he is moving fast," agent Keller explained as I exhaled a deep breath that was building in my throat.

I just nodded knowing that he can see me, we are after all apart of the highest most respected spy unit out there, we had not only the Gray's house wired but we had the whole world wired.

"Ok your going to have to stop him, keep him one street away at all times and make sure you get the gun. You **need** the upper hand on this one. Do you think you will need back up?"

"No I can do just keep me posted on his location at all times" I said confidently. I was going to finish this and get this guy. **Dead** or **alive**.

I got out of the house and used a power shield to lock I. the power shield wasn't approved yet but that's what made it so useful, it is supposed to put a invisible shield on the location of you choice. No one gets in and no one gets out.

I sprinted till I got to the main street and called back to HQ for an update as to where Jeff was at the moment.

"Agent Keller do you read me I need an upda-" I couldn't finish I was cut off in fear. I saw him. Jeff Anderson was about sixty feet away, it was time to do or die.

I broke into a half sprint he didn't see me yet and that was good. I came about half way and waited for him to come the other 50 percent, I did the math in my head and I had exactly one minute and fifty three seconds until we were face to face. I thought fast and mentally prepared my self and faltered my breathing so it was undetectable.

That minute and fifty-three seconds passed slower then I thought was possible. I was ready and I wasn't in the mood for his crap, I wasn't going to be the loser of this battle, no way in hell.

The time pasted and he was there and I made the first move a guarded kick to the grind. I watched as it paused his thought wave for a millisecond then I made out the location of his gun and when I read his thought trail, I didn't feel as prepared as before, but I was not afraid. Miley Stewart is fearless.

His next move was grabbing my ankle and he did. I countered it with a jump side turn and his grip got caught off enough for me to retreat back two steps with a single back flip, my stride was short and it ended up hitting his nose. Perfect but unplanned. He shot nine bullets at me and I did more flips and duck rolls and avoided eight. The ninth I used my new gadget a mind telekinesis implant. It was a chip that they inserted into my brain about a week before I was told about my mission working to help the Grays'.

Using the chip I controlled the bullet with my mind and made it change direction and go straight for Jeff's head, I made sure it wouldn't kill him but would shake him up pretty well.

As planed he staggered back and I took that advantage and used the grip hold from first year training to get his neck. I had him in a firm lock; I moved my two little fingers down and pressed into his pressure point instantly rendering him unconscious. I wasted no time retrieving the gun and doing a swipe for other we ponds, once he was clear I used the "blush" I got from Anna back at HQ. It could knock out any one. So I used it on Jeff as reinsurances that he's stay out like a broken light bulb for at least five more hours. My next move was to call HQ so I used the emergency beeper in reverse and called HQ, with in seconds the were there and took the unconscious Jeff off into the new institute he'd be in. Jeff was going to be watched by at least nine HQ spies a day, which is a lot.

I was about to go and then the familiar voice of Agent Keller filled my ears, "Agent Stewart?" he called

"Yes sir?"

"Good job out their kid." he congratulated me

"All in a days work." was my reply

"You are aware that you mission isn't over yet right?"

"of coarse I still have case 451 (to protect the Grays)" I said

"good, well get going." and with that he dissapeard

I started on my long walk back to the Gray's house. truthfully I was exausted but I forced my legs to go forward until I reached to shield and used the code and eye scannders to unlock it. I made my way inside and into my room and passed out. I can belive what happened, that night I…..I had a….dream…..about…..Nick.

**A/N: so how did you like that chapter? a little action and maybe a hint or two of what might be coming up? I don't know you decided. ******** I hope you liked this chapter I spent about an hour writing it because I wanted it to be as good as I could make it. I hope you liked it, tell me you thoughts. **

**PS: sorry it was so short but I want to make Miley's first day at school a long chapter so I wanted to post this one first.**


	5. Chapter 6

**A/ N: I feel like the BIGGEST jerk you all of you for not posting. I'm really sorry but every thing got so messed up and I tried writing this Friday nigh but I fell asleep writing it. Sorry!!! **

I woke up startled by the sound of beeping. I sprung up out of my bed and my first reaction was to defuse the bomb; then I looked around. I was standing in the Gray's house still in my mission clothes and there was no bomb. My shoulders slumped and I looked at the clock, 5am. Now this would have been ok and normal considering I wake up at 4am every day when I'm living at HQ but the fact that I just got to sleep an hour ago because of last nights…. events.

I walked over to the bathroom and looked at my self in the mirror. I was still in my mission clothes, a beige long sleeve top with a black over vest that stopped at my stomach, a pair of tight black pants, and a light brown belt that carried all of the things I need to fight. I pealed the clothing off my body and turned on hot shower water and stepped into the white and blue tiled shower. I let the tiny beads of water hit my skin relaxing me. It felt good to be able to relax for just a minute. I've always had a restless personality every since I was little, I could never sit still, and nothing in this world could hold my complete action for more then five minutes. That's why being a spy is so perfect for me, I move around all the time, there was constant action, and I was always moving. I loved it.

After my shower I let my hair air dry into flawless curls and I got dressed wearing a pair of blue jeans, black converses, and a red concert tee for some band I never heard of. The agency sent me with these clothes so it would be easier to blend in.

Now since I was completely done getting ready and from what I've been told the Grays don't get up till 7am so I still have almost an hour, so I guess I'll make them all breakfast as a thank you.

It was now about 7am and I made the Grays Eggs Benedict and I got fresh cinnamon rolls from the store. I of course already ate; I am a spy, always one step ahead of the game. Two seconds later I sensed movement upstairs then I heard a muffled voice yell "food!!" three seconds later I was nearly knocked over by four boys, there dad, and there mom. I guess Mrs. Gray didn't cook often.

"Oh my gosh who made this!!!!" Joe gushed with his mouth full

"I did this morning, I wake up early"

"That's very nice sweetie but you don't have to spoil us like this, you're already protecting us." Mrs. Gray said while debating in between the eggs and the rolls.

I laughed and replied "its no problem at all"

A half hour later all the Grays were don't there breakfast and had already thanked me multiple times. I was sort of looking off into space, which I usually don't do because being a spy and all means I ALWAYS have to be paying action. The a familiar voice brought me from my dreams by saying,

"Hey Miley are you ready for school?" it was Nick, of course. If I didn't have the intense poker face that I did have I would of blushed just thinking about my dream last night.

_Miley's dream…_

_I was on the beach, it was just before sunset and then I saw someone coming after me. I ran from this person and then I turned around and fought him. After many kicks and bullets I won. Then a second later Nick came up to me and kissed me calling me his hero. _

_then there was confetti and balloons. _

regulat time……..

Weird dream right?

"Yea I am so ready!" I replied

"Ok so just grab your books and we'll go." Nick said he looked, Nervous? Form most people I can tell, but Nick is unreadable. So I just nodded my head grabbed my books and in a minute Nick and I were out the door.

"Are you nervous?" nick asked while we started walking to school.

"No not really, I'm basically trained not to ever be nervous."

"Really? I don't think I could do it," Nick said confusing me

"Do what?"

"Be as strong as you are, I mean your never nervous, you know what to say and I bet you could kill me before I ever realized I was being attacked."

"Well true, right now I can think of eight possible ways to kill you without even touching you, but it's just what I've known my whole life."

"Oh wow thanks I feel so much better knowing that you could kill me on the spot right now" nick said sarcastically

I laughed "well I wouldn't"

"Because you can live without me" nick finished cockily

"No because then I would fail my mission," I said joking

"Hey!"

"What you set your self up for that one Mr. Cocky," I laughed

"Well…. well…. well we're here"

"Ok"

And with that Nick and I walked threw the door and into my first day of regular school.

"Ok so theses are your classes and that's it have a nice day," the lady at the front office said with a smile but it seemed so rehearsed. So I just smiled and took the class list. I looked over the list once using my photographic memory then I tossed it into the recycling bin.

I made my way to my new locker and shoved in all of my book and headed off to English which I have with Nick, all my classes were with him so I could be with him at all times. I walked threw the white door and into a sea of eyes. The only eyes that didn't look surprised to see me belonged to Nick.

I walked over to the front desk and handed the teacher my slip and took a seat at the desk that the teacher was about to tell me to sit in. I didn't make a sound but my eyes traveled the room looking at all the people and talking note of their names and such.

"Class I seems we have a new student, her name is Miley and I'm sure you'll all be a big help in showing her around the school." the teacher, Mr. Collins said to the class and I gave a short wave.

After about five minutes of going over Shakespeare the teacher started asking questions. My hand shot up for every single one and all of my answers were correct. I astonished the teacher and most of the class, and Nick would just give a knowing laugh under his breath.

The day went on mostly that was in all of my classes I'd astound everyone with my knowledge, I even tried dumping it down a little but it wasn't enough. In gym class we had to run a mile and I had to slow my pace down just so I didn't break any school records and I still was the first one done.

It was now the start of lunch and Nick was at my locker when I arrived. "Hey Nick"

"Hey Miles, I want you to meet my friends at lunch"

"Ok no problem" and then Nick lead me threw the halls pretending to show me the way but of course I already knew

We arrived in the cafeteria, it was simple, the walls were a tan color, and there were brown tables everywhere, a black floor and line to buy food. Nick and I made our way threw the line buying lunch and then we carried our trays to a table filled with people that seemed to be our age. Besides Nick the only other person I knew right now at this table was Joe.

"Hey guys this is Miley, Miley this is, Lily, Oliver, Cody, Demi (carter) Alex, and you know Joe." Nick said introducing me.

"Hi everyone" I said as I sat down in between Lily and Nick. Lily looked pretty cool, she had long blonde hair and dressed like a cross in between girly and skater.

Lunch carried on with everyone eating and talking. I learned a lot about all of the people at the table like, Cody has developed a major crush on me…EW! I learned that Alex just got dumped but is really ok with it and doesn't care; I found out that Demi is dating Joe. I found out that Lily and Oliver have been in an on again off again relation ship since they were in diapers, and I also learned that Nick and Alex went out early last year but don't like each other that way any more. And last but not least I found out that they accepted me into their group of friends.

"Hey Nick you ready for football practice today?" Cody asked

"Always" Nick replied confidently

"Hey I was thinking of maybe going out for the team, do you think the coach would let me join mid season?" I asked, this was perfect. I was able to play football like no other regular person out there, and I could keep a close eye on Nick without his friends thinking I was like stalking Nick.

Cody laughed "you'd have to be amazing and the fact that you're a girl will only make it harder."

"Ugh I hate it when people think girls are incapable" I started to get angry and Joe noticed.

"I think you could make it Cody was just warning you" Joe said in an effort to calm me down. Then I realized that I was in a cafeteria with a bung of people. This was not the time to loose it.

"What ever" I said calming myself.

About ten minutes later a group of fake looking girls walked by saying rather loudly, "I heard she just moved from some farm because no one liked her" one said "no I heard that her parents were hicks that hated her and then they got taken away by child services." and that's when I lost it.

I got up from my seat and walked in font of the "plastic" looking girls, "what did you say about my family!?"

"Nothing, just that they hate you and left you because you were such a freak."

"Oh you do not know who your talking to!" I said as I grabbed the main "plastic" and put her in a crest hold lock.

"You can say what you want about me but don't you **EVER **talk about my family" I said as I let go and roughly dropped her to the ground. "Go it?" she didn't say anything, so I said, "I thought so"

And with that I left out of the front doors to the school and didn't look back. As soon as my feet hit the pavement I ran and I didn't pay attion to the sound of Joe and Nick's voices. I didn't care, they didn't know. So I ran.

**A/N: like always I want to just tell you how amazing you all are : ) there were like 305 views of this story and that just made me SO happy : ) so this chapter is for all of the kids in school who are bullied, or who just don't fit in; you're not alone.**

**PS: the super boll is today!! Yay!**


	6. Chapter 7

**A/N: as always I love you all and thanks a million **

_Previously…._

_And with that I left out of the front doors to the school and didn't look back. As soon as my feet hit the pavement I ran and I didn't pay attion to the sound of Joe and Nick's voices. I didn't care, they didn't know. So I ran. _

With in seconds I hit the street but not even that slowed my pace, it only made me go faster. I pushed away random pedestrians and made my way past the old deli and the gut selling gross hot-dogs, I didn't care about the dirty silver sidewalk hitting the sols of my feet I just ran. A minute went by since I found the pavement and now the seen changed, what used to be people and hot dogs was now tall green grass and sky scraping trees. I arrived at a park.

I made my way over to an old tree and let my legs ease me down its bark so I could sit in the soft squishy mud. I let my self break down, no I didn't cry. Spies like me don't cry, but I let my wall, my strong red brick wall, my wall that towered millions of feet above my head. I let my wall crumble. Sure I'd build it back my I let it down just for a little because I needed to.

My thoughts and sadness were driven away by a sharp image appearing in front of my clear contact coved blue eyes, it was agent Keller, and he was mad.

"How dare you run out of their how dare you!!" Agent Keller fumed at me

"Sorry I-" I started to explain but he cut me off

"No! I don't want to hear it! How could you be so irresponsible? You're my best spy out there! I trusted you!"

I stayed silent knowing he wasn't done.

"I am so disappointed in you!" those words stung like you wouldn't believe, I hated letting people down and it wasn't something I was used to. "Do you know what you have two strikes left before you're off this case for good! Do I make my self clear?"

I cringed in fear I could not have this taken from me, the Grays' were my job and I was going to complete this mission, so I said, "yes sir, I understand, it was a momentary laps in character and I will never happen again'

"Good. Now make it back to your location before I change my mind about you." Agent Keller ordered me and then left my contact lens.

I was upset on the inside about what was said but on the out side I was as strong as ever. My wall was back in place towering above my head. I was Elizabeth Galloway and she was no damsel-in-distress, and neither was Miley Stewart.

On that thought I made my way back to the Gray's house, it was about 6:30pm and all the lights strode threw the window in various shades of gold. I took a deep breath and made up my excuses as the sols of my shoes padded the driveway. I reached the big brown oak door and pushed it open to reveal a room filled with worried faces.

"Hi everyone" I said making my presents known

"Oh my gosh your ok" Mrs. Gray gasped

"Yeah, I'm sorry, the guys down at HQ had to talk to me for a bit," I lied threw my teeth; it was what spies did best.

"Oh we were so worried" Mr. Gray threw in

"Oh please you never should worry about me, I am more then capable to defend myself" I assured the Grays

"Well that's good to know, and its good that you're ok" Kevin said

"Thanks…. is Frankie asleep?" I asked wondering

"Yeah he was knocked out about an hour ago" Kevin said as I nodded my head in under standing.

"You should talk to Nick" Joe said quietly

"Why?" I asked out of curiosity

"He was worried when you left, he came home after you made it clear that you weren't turning around any time soon. He has been locked in his room since" Joe said making me question a lot of things but none of them that important.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you all in the morning, I'm going to see If Nicks ok" and with that is up the stairs and at Nick's door.

I moved my hand back and forth to knock on Nick's door and waited until I heard a faint "come in"

So I moved my had and opened the door to reveal Nick sitting on his bed, head in hands, staring at his feet.

"Hey, Joe told me to come up" I stated the obvious

"I thought so," his voice sounded slightly muffled but I didn't mind it

"So…." I said to try and fill the awkward silence. Usually I could prevent them from even occurring but whenever I was around Nick nothing seemed to go the way they usually did, but oddly enough I liked it.

"Do you like being an agent?" Nick asked randomly

"Yeah, I mean it's all I've ever known, but I love it."

"Oh," Nick said plainly

Then there was another silence, gosh I hate those. so in another attempt to break it I repeated, "so…" after a bit Nick replied

"why?" Nick said bluntly

"why what?"

"why did you run out of school?" Nick said, but then must of seen it in my face that is was about to lie because he added, "don't even try lying"

"well…"

"come on tell me"

"well when that girl brought up my parents something snapped and I needed to get out of there before I…..before I seriously hurt her or anyone else" I said the truth just not all of it.

"why did something snap" was his next question

"because it did ok?"

"whoa chill, I'm just trying to get to know you"

"well don't!" I started to get mad so my voice started to rise

"sorry for caring about you!" Nicks tone mimicked mine but an octave louder

"You should be!" I yelled louder then before

"why are you always so freaking closed off?" Nick yelled matching my tone once again

"why are you so freaking open! the only reason I'm here is so I can protect you!"

"you should leave" Nick said quietly

"yeah I think I should" and with that I stormed out of his room and into mine.

I plopped onto my bed and let the covers take me away for a little, I clicked the switch and all of the house blocker I set turned on, then I let sleep take over my body fully.

I heard footsteps approach my bed and within a second of that I felt something shaking me. I quickly snapped into action and punched what ever shook me away. then I heard an "ouch" coming from my floor.

I looked down only to see Nick holding his side in pain, "Nick?" I questioned

"yeah its me"

"what are you doing in my room at," I looked at my watch, "2am?"

"look….wait can we talk somewhere else?"

"where?"

a smile appeared on Nick's face as he said "follow me"

I followed Nick out of my room and up a flight of stairs, and from there we walked into a room and he jumped and pushed in one of the ceiling tiles. I watched the tile move out of the way and Nick motion for me to follow as he climbed threw the removed tile.

once Nick and I were both threw I look around and took in the fact that we were on the roof of the Gray's house. I looked over to see Nick sitting on the side of the roof next to the chimney.

"ok so I will admit this is pretty cool but what did you want to talk about?"

"well I just wanted to say sorry, I was out of line and I didn't mean to be so rude." nick apologized to me looking sad.

"its ok and I'm sorry I lost my temper, its just that being closed off is just who I am" I said

I could tell Nick wanted to say something but he restrained himself. so there we sat in a comfortable silence on his roof waiting the sunrise.

I was in a daze of thoughts when Nick said, "Miley?"

I turned only to see his face inching closer too mine, his lips aimed for my own. I might be a spy but one thing I was never taught was how to act when a guy looks like he's about to kiss you.

**A/N: aww major moment! lol I hope you don't hate me for ending it there but I had to. I didn't want my ideas all to be squished together so yup. I hope you enjoyed. please leave a review and tell me your thoughts. the next chapter of Changing for the Better will be up either tomorrow or tonight.**


	7. Chapter 8

_Previously…._

_I was in a daze of thoughts when Nick said, "Miley?" _

_I turned only to see his face inching closer too mine, his lips aimed for my own. I might be a spy but one thing I was never taught was how to act when a guy looks like he's about to kiss you._

If I would of waited a tenth of a second longer it would have been to late but my brain started working normally just in time. His lips were so close to mine that my breath hitched, the world slowed down just for us it seemed. I've been all over the world and in every different setting there is but right now, here, I don't think I've ever felt so out of my element.

I was going to let it happen, I was going to let this boy that I just met do this to me but then the words of Agent Keller brought my mind to a screeching halt. _I must warn you don't be come any closer then friends, Liz, you are our best agent and we would hate to loose you _and the most frightening, _Do you know what you have two strikes left before you're off this case for good!_

I snapped my head to the side and all I could say was, "no, no, no," I sounded like a broken record and Nick's face was the epitome of sadness, hurt, and confusion. But I just kept shaking my head side to side and repeating the single word, one meaning, "no"

I took a small step to my right to adjust my body so I wasn't so close with Nick. My heart honestly might of broken when he said, "Miley, what's wrong I thought you wanted this too" but I was a spy and things like that would only ever scratch the surface of my warm blood surrounded heart.

I was still confused and fuzzy about what just happened and the fact that I saw my whole job as a spy and my life, which were basically the same thing flash before my eyes had me on the edge. All I could muster, as a response was a week heartbroken sounded, "I can't do this" I moved farther to the right and took a step but felt a strong arm restrain me, nick's arm.

"Miley," but I didn't let him continue, he already got into my head and I wasn't raising it getting any worse.

I pulled my arm away, it happened a little bit harsher then I intended but I had no time to contemplate that so I took a-hold of my taken arm and let out a quiet muffled "sorry," then I proceeded to move to the boards that allowed our entrance on to the roof away from there resting spot placing them out of there element like I just was, and I didn't look back. Not as I climbed down the slot, not when my feet with the ground, I couldn't look back. I refused.

I walked straight into my room, shut the door and lied on my bed trying to figure out the nights past events. I almost ruined my self. I almost let a _guy_ ruin me. And I couldn't help but think that I ruined him.

I heard steps a little while after I reached my door. Nick was back inside and making his way over to his room. I noted that his steps sounded slow, unrushed, like he was thinking the same things I was. I normally would of just read him but I felt like it would be too wrong. Sure I was used to doing all of the wrong illegal things for all of the right reasons but the one thing they don't tell you in movies is the fact that spies aren't just the people who are under-cover, doing back flips, and defusing nuclear weapons. Spies were also the world best liars. To be a spy you had to be able to lie threw your teeth and be completely ok with it. But there was something about this moment, this situation that told me that the right thing was to work this mater out being a 16 year old girl, not one of the worlds top spies. This, this was a mater of the heart and not a mater of anything else.

I fell asleep last night lying on my back watching the ceiling. I was exhausted when my alarm clock decided that it was time to scream in my ear. I dredged this day, the awkwardness, the avoiding, and the protecting. I decided that I was going to do my very best with trying to push last night out of my head, I needed to concentrate. This was my job. My life. And these were the people I was assigned to, they were in danger and it needed to be focused on them not my non-existent love life.

I trotted downstairs with a fake good mood plastered on and a big smile to match. I could fool anyone, but as I said that's what life as a spy was like, constant danger and lying.

I approached the kitchen and the voices of the three Gray sons filled my ears. I could hear Frankie snoring upstairs so that was one question that I wouldn't have to ask. I walked threw the threshold that separated the kitchen from the living room and sneezed to make my presence known. The sneeze was fake but it was convincing and it worked. Suddenly three light brown eyes met my own blue ones. And three talking mouths shut.

I gave a smile (fake) and said, "good morning guys,"

"Umm…good morning Miley," Kevin was obviously confused as to why I seemed happy, seemed normal.

"What were you talking about?" I asked

"Nothing, nothing at all" Joe answered me before I could finish asking my question.

"Umm ok?" I said and a question more then a statement, I needed to figure out this, so I did what any 16 year old would do, read minds.

Kevin was by far the easiest to read, like a book that turned the page for you I was able to figure out Kevin's thoughts. **(A/N: italics are the thoughts that she is reading) **_wait shouldn't she be sad, angry, I don't know at least showing some emotion that signifies the fact that my little brother almost kissed her last night!!! Gosh I wish I understood her more, I'm so confused_

I felt somewhat bad about reading what Kevin thought. Did I really have an effect like that on this family? I don't even know anymore.

Then I read Joe's thoughts, he was a bit harder then Kevin because of his jumpy thought process. One second he's be contemplating life and the next he'd be thinking about Barney. But any way I read his thoughts, _wow is she just going to pretend that everything that Nick just told Kevin and I didn't happen? I guess it makes sense if I was he but well I don't know. _

Wow Joe is defiantly smarter then I gave him credit for, it sounded like he got me, and he got the reasons why I was ignoring last night. At least now I know what their conversation was about.

I restrained myself from reading Nick's thoughts because, well he made me feel, and that scared me. He made me want to let people in, but that was absurd, I was a spy, I'd live my whole life as a spy, and I die a spy as well. I didn't need a guy in that picture.

The day moved on incredibly slow, class after class, my only thoughts were consumed of things that had to do with Nick. Each lock of his hair, each trait he possessed was burned into my mind. I'd never get rid of them, but the part that scared me was that, I **didn't** want to get rid of them.

At lunch I was planning on sitting by myself but of course that didn't work out. After I bought my lunch I found a pair of waving hands belonging to Lily, Nick's friend from the other day.

I may be a spy but one thing I'm not is intentionally rude. So I had no choice but to walk over the table of Nick and am friends, Lily, Oliver, Cody, Demi, and Alex. Joe was they're too of course but my focused was aimed at any one but the Grays.

"Hey Guys," I said as I approached the table.

"Hey Mi" they all said something of that sort.

"Are you ok after yesterday with Amber?" Lily asked

"Yeah" was not all I said, I could of added more but I didn't want to nor did I have to, so I didn't.

Lily just nodded her head and the rest of the table, not including any one with the last name Gray went on talking. I only said something when someone asked me a question, otherwise I was pretty quiet.

Lunch was over and I threw away the trash form my tray and dropped off the red try in the cart. I walked next to Demi as we all made our way back to the main school to get ready for class, then something happened that I honestly say I didn't see coming.

The sirens rang threw my ears and the words **LOCKDOWN **flashed threw my head. The school was on lock down, and something was not right.

**A/N: ok I cant put into words how sorry I am. I feel like a huge jerk for not posting all week. I had a major French test and then today I had a HUGE Science test. I've also had essays due threw out the week so things have been crazy. right now I'm on the plane going to visit my grandparents and I've spent almost 3 hours writing this chapter. I covered so much and had so much emotion in it. so what do you think about it? also the Grammys, how do you think everyone did, I think Miley and Taylor were amazing! also Blink 182 is getting back together!!! yay!!!!! **


	8. Chapter 9

**A/N: YAY! Second chapter of the night!!! I might post another one depending on how long this one takes. And to all of my CFTB fans, I'm dedicating my whole morning 2morrow to writing at least three chapters!!! Thank you all for being so amazing and loveable!! 3**

_Previously…_

_The sirens rang threw my ears and the words __**LOCKDOWN **__flashed threw my head. The school was on lock down, and something was not right. _

I felt the nerves of the students all around me escalate and I felt the bodies of my classmates run around scared, trying to find the closet room to hide for safety.

Nick's eyes went straight to mine, asking what was happening. I lightly shook my head telling him that I wasn't quite sure yet. Then my eyes started to process a new vision. My fake contacts showed me the image of Agent Keller, his face showed no emotion what so ever, and the only readable thing about this image was the nervous sounds coming from the room Agent Keller was in.

Agent Keller wasted no time at all getting to the point, "there was a breach at the jail house," all he had to say was that and I knew that Jeff had escaped and he was close. "Jeff is out there and right now he is heading for location 359" the school, " I made the school go into lock down to keep everyone safe but a lockdown will only buy you a little time, you know Jeff"

"Ok I'm on it, is there anything else I need to know?" I didn't have time to think, this was Life or Death and whatever information I could get I'd take.

"Yes, it seems as though Jeff has a few people with him. He isn't alone."

That brought my brain to a short stop but it was a stop nonetheless. "Ok, do you know how many?" I said once I recovered from my momentary brain freeze.

"No all we know is that there are more then three extra men and there approaching fast. This isn't a drill Agent 01, do you need back up?"

"No, no I'm good right now but have people standing by just in case"

"Ok I'm sending Agents 2, 3, and 9, if any more are needed or it goes out of hand I'll help my self. Be careful Agent 01"

"Thanks" and with that the screen disappeared. I re-gained my normal vision. Most of the students were running around screaming but Nick and Joe stuck close to my side knowing that what ever was happening I most likely had something to do with, and could save there butts if I needed to.

I started walking down the hall, my feet pacing the tile with each step I took. Joe and Nick were hot on my heels, "he escaped," I stated

"Who?" Joe said trying as hard as he could to match my pace.

"You don't need to know that now, all you need to do is come with me and don't create a seen or tell anyone where you're going." I said walking faster.

"Where are we going?" Nick said, worry consuming his voice

"Just follow me and don't speak, follow my lead and you'll live" and that shut them up. I walked fast threw each hall avoiding anyone who would ask questions or tell us to go somewhere. Then we reached locker number 8831, I glanced to my left and my right and looked behind me. I was clear. I used my small fingers on the dial and spun the lock to the code 45, 23, 12, 09, to the right and 4, 67, 88, 9, to the left and I pushed the lock in. the door pushed back to open up the secret room that HQ had added for this purpose.

The boys looked fascinated and confused so I just said, "get in don't ask questions and don't come out. There is a screen in there, it hooks up to my contacts, only use it if your being attacked, and there is a microphone by all of the chairs, it hooks up to my ears so I can hear you and you can hear me, if I want you to."

They looked scared and normally I'd explain more but not now, "get in"

They didn't need any more encouragement, they both walked in and Nick locked eyes with me for a second thinking, "_please be safe_" he said this because he knew that I could read him. I smiled and shut the locker and closed/ locked it.

I ran down the hall and called HQ, "Agent Keller, do you have anymore information?"

"Not much sorry, has getting closer right now, I suggest you hide"

"No, I'm not, I'm facing him head on" and then I hung up on HQ, that's never happened before but It needed to be done.

Minutes passed and I stayed silent and away from all of the students that fled to the classrooms. I was about to let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding, but then I saw it.

The first sign of Jeff, one of his "friends". As they approached the school I saw that the first guy stood ten feet in front of Jeff then another two flanked his sides with one behind him. Knowing Jeff there was more, so I held my breath, until I sensed the presents of another human. Behind me.

I felt him get close and I acted like I didn't know he was there. I calculated his steps and when he was in reach I threw back my left fist hitting him square in the face. I turned to see my victim. It was a minion of Jeff's I stomped on his stomach and used my heal to apply pressure to the knock out point as I like to call it and saw his head hit the floor. Unconscious.

I smeared the "lip stick" it got from HQ over his face. It would explode in a matter of minutes, so I walked over to the other side. My nerves and my fears grew inside of me. They weren't fears that you or anyone else gets they were fears that occur when your just ready for something to start but at the same time your nerves set in because you know that you might not live threw this.

Two minutes passed and Jeff got threw the door, felt my throat seize up. Leaning up against the wall, I braced myself. I approached the next guy the one behind Jeff. I used all my strength, lifted and twisted my arm, forcing him to do did a mid-air back flip, he clapped the floor landing flat on his back. I put my foot on his chest and knew he was gone. Then I used my gun as Jeff, and his three men that were left separated.

I rolled on my back and crawled against a wall again and pulled out my gun. I held it close to my chest the top pointed upwards and I spotted my next challenger. I met him head on and when he grabbed my face leaving imitated black bruises on my cheeks I gave him a sharp hard knee to his groin. He whimpered and curse under his breath. Then he went to grab my hair but I stopped his had and used my silent gun at shot him once in the chest and once in the arm. He was dead.

The last two were dumber then they looked. They were standing out in the open together. I was too close just to shoot right off the bat so I came up behind them and decided to have some fun with them, I was in the zone I was there and once I started this I couldn't stop. I could feel my blood pumping into every part of my body and it was the most exhilarating feeling you could ever experience.

I approached the two men and said in a knowing tone, "looking for me guys?"

There heads snapped up to my direction and there guns went off a mile per millisecond, I dodged every bullet not one hit me. Then the last bullet came and tore threw the fabric on my sleeve but no, It didn't not penetrate my skin. Thank goodness.

Soon they were out of bullets and I had a fully loaded gun but I wanted this to be interesting so I grabbed the two of them and rendered them unconscious at my touch the brought them up and trusted both of there head together. It made a loud bang and then was gushing blood. I won.

Now all that was left was Jeff…

**A/N: ok so no promises about the next chapter but trust me the Miley and Jeff confrontation is something you wont want to miss : ) so tell me what you think. I'll make you a deal if I get 12 reviews by Saturday night then I'll post another two chapters! So review and tell your friends to review as well:) thank you all 3**


	9. Chapter 11

**A/N: hey guys!!! What's up! Happy late Valentines Day to all of my fans! I'd send you all roses but that would be pretty creepy of me. :) So this is an extra special chapter, it's dedicated to one of my amazing fans, ****hadiy101**** we made a deal and my part of it was to write a 5-page chapter (mine are usually like 4pgs.) and dedicate it to her. So ****hadiy101 ****this ones for you!**

**Also, did any one see the music video for The Climb? I just watched it and, Wow it was amazing! It was so real and beautiful. If you haven't seen it then go right now and watch it! You wont regret it trust me!**

_Previously…._

_Soon they were out of bullets and I had a fully loaded gun, but I wanted this to be interesting so I grabbed the two of them and rendered them unconscious at my touch the brought them up and slammed both of there head together. It made a loud bang and then was gushing blood. I won._

_Now all that was left was Jeff…_

I could feel my blood pulsing threw my veins, and I could feel the burn from my legs, but I wasn't in any mood to stop. Each time the pain in my legs would escalate it was like raw encouragement making me push threw and keep going.

I killed people that day I was a monster. but those people, oh those people, I was nothing compared to them. If I was a monster they were demons sent from hell and Jeff was the devil himself.

I stayed in hiding looking for a signal, in a minute I could be on the floor dead surrounded in a pool of my own blood, but that didn't stop me, oh no it didn't. I refuse to let fear consume me and take control of my body, and mind. I was stronger then fear. I just pray that I'm stronger then Jeff.

I was getting impatient when my contacts started to flicker. The image was blurry, the screen was clouded with satellite fuzz but then it flickered again revealing agent Keller stilling at his desk.

"Liz…" the screen flickered cutting off his words, but then they continued again, "Jeff…." another flicker, "danger…." and again, "abort…. mission" then the screen went black. Agent Keller's voice was gone and his image along with it.

I was **confused**. I was **scared**. And I was **unsure**. The only thing I knew was that it didn't matter… It didn't matter about my fear, or my life, I **was** finishing this fight. If I came out alive then that's great, but I the ending wasn't as happy then, well I'm willing to take that risk.

I moved from the spot my feet were planted in. I did a full sweep of the school; I check every area, every spot, and every room. They were all dark and they all screamed in fear. They screamed at me, telling me to leave, but I had no time to listen to the silence and the way it always screamed the truth. I had to. I had to do this, right here, right now.

I crawled, ducked, rolled, and flipped around the school until I was sure it was safe enough. I made my way back to the locker. The locker that held two people in it. One whom I've come to like, like a brother and the other who stole my heart and made me fall in **love**. Yes that's right I admit it, I Elizabeth Elle Galloway, am in **love** with Nick Gray, and I might not ever live to tell him.

**(A/N: I've decided to do something a little different and show you Nick's POV, just for this chapter.)**

**Nick's POV**

Joe and I were in the small hidden room, he was sitting on one of the chairs while my feet took on a mind of their own and paced the floor. I thought that I would make a mark considering how many times I forced my feet to go back and forth. It was my nervous habit, I made my feet start but now they just moved on their own. Back and forth, back forth.

I was scared, you would be too if your in the same building as an escaped criminal that wants to kill you, and you have to be in a secret room waiting, while the girl that you have fallen for is out there risking her life just to keep you safe.

I felt like a sitting duck, a **worried**, **afraid**, **defenseless**, duck, and I hated it.

I was deep within my thoughts when Joe started to speak, "Nick, dude your going to make the floor mad at you." he tried to joke, but I wasn't in the mood for a joke.

"Floors don't have feelings and you'd be this way too if the girl you've fallen in love with was out there risking her life!" I snapped, I couldn't help it but I did.

"Whoa calm down and back up, you're in love with Miley?"

"Yes Joe, I really am. I don't know, she is just so different, she is beautiful and strong and could probably kill me if she wanted to, I think I'm falling for her, no wait I know I've already fallen" I said preaching straight from the heart.

"Nick I don't know, I've grown to like Miley like a sister but, it could be dangerous to fall for her, I mean you know nothing about this girl."

"Your wrong. I know that she is amazing, and that she puts walls up too keep out hurt. I know that when she bites her lip she's nervous, and I know she'd never admit to being nervous. But most of all I know that she has stolen my heart and there is no turning back. I'm in love with Miley Stewart," I declared to a shocked looking Joe.

"Wow you really mean that don't you?" Joe asked me just to clarify

"Yes Joe, I really do"

The room grew silent and I went back to my pacing while Joe sat there taking in all of what I just said. It was a nervous, afraid, scary silence, one that held all emotions in it like a quark bottle, it let nothing out, and it only seemed to let more emotions in.

The silence was shattered, broken and stomped on when I heard someone fiddling with the lock out side. My heart speed up and my palms got sweaty as I waited. I could do nothing else; I was a sitting duck that was about to be shot.

**Miley's POV**

My fingers were fighting with my head as I tried to spin the lock into the right numbers but it just wasn't working. I took a very small step back and a deep breath, and then I re-approached the taunting lock and planted my fingers belonging to my right hand onto the knob. 45, 23, 12, 09, to the right and 4, 67, 88, 9, to the left. I pushed the knob into the metal and to my surprise it opened.

I stepped into the hidden room and was instantly meet with the faces of two scared teenagers, one of those faces being Nick's. I looked for a minute, taking in every feature of his, his hair, his face, his eyes, all of it. If I died to day I wanted my last memory to be of him.

I snapped out of my daze and quickly spoke, "its not safe, you have to come with me, right now." I started walking to the locker door that lead back out in to the dangerous unsafe hall of the high school. Both boys followed me. "I'm relocating you, I lost all connection with HQ and I cant take any chances with your lives."

"But you're taking them with yours?" Nick asked knowingly

I just ignored him and took off my black converse shoe. I peeled off the bottom sol of the shoe to reveal thousands of wires and mini gadgets.

"Wow" Joe said referring to my high tech shoe

I sanded threw the whole shoe and found what I was looking for. A small tube of mascara.

"There is a dangerous killer out there coming after us, and your putting on makeup!" Joe said appalled

"Shh! Its not make up it's a three minute shield, I'm setting it so I can get you guys to safety" and with that I screwed off the cap and threw it out of the locker door. I saw a small flash of blue indicating that the shield was set.

I turned to the boys and said, "lets go now" I got out of the locker and quickly made my way to the empty classroom. Both boys were hot on my heels as I ran, I pushed open the door and went in, Nick and Joe immediately followed me and I shut the door.

I reached over to my left side and grabbed a heavy yardstick and shoved it into the handle of the door keeping it shut. I knew it wouldn't help but I needed to trick myself just this once so I could have a mind that was less polluted with worry.

After putting the yardstick in place I ran to the far side of the room and tore down the educational poster that covered a single spot on the wall and revealed a hand scanner.

I placed my two hands on the scanner, and watched the red light scan my fingerprints and DNA. My heartbeat increased and I bit my lip in nervousness. I was scared and I was nervous, but I knew I had to be strong for the two people standing at my sides.

The red line was gone and the scan was done, I removed my hands and watched as the wall slid to the side and opened up a room to us. I quickly gave the two boys directions, "you have to get it, walk all the way back and don't stop, and an HQ agent will be waiting for you on the other side. No mater what you do, you have to promise me you wont turn back." I said to them and they both didn't seem too happy about leaving me behind

Which Joe confirmed when he said, "NO Miley were not leaving you here, I can't do it and I know Nick can't either!"

"Joe you have to." I said sadly knowing that this might be the last time I ever see him.

"But-" Joe started

"No buts! You're going and that's final!!" I yelled, I didn't want to, oh gosh no I didn't want to but I had to, I knew that was the only way I'd ever get them to listen. So I did, I yelled.

Joe complied with my request and walked threw the door, before he took another step he turned to me said sadly said, "be careful and take care of your self kid."

I nodded and I saw a small tear escape from his eye as he started walking. Now it was just I and Nick left.

"Nick, you have to go, I'll be ok." I told him, my heart was breaking as each word escaped my lips. I didn't want this to be the last time I saw Nick but I knew it just might be.

"Miley, I want you to know…I love you"

"I love you too Nick" I said as he pulled me into a kiss that took my breath away and made me go weak at the knees.

I didn't want to but I heard footsteps coming closer so I ripped my lips from Nick's and quickly shoved him threw the door.

Nick heard the steps too and looked back at me and said, "I love you, and I really do Miley Stewart"

"I love you too, but you have to go. Run and don't stop ok. I'll be fine" I lied, the fakeness dripped from my teeth as I turned the other way. I couldn't bare the sight of watching Nick leave, so I didn't look.

**No one's POV:**

Little did Miley know that Nick refused to leave her so he shut the door almost all of the way but left it open just enough so that he could see what was happening to the love of his life.

**A/N: ****hadiy101, ****I'll have you know this chapter was 6 pages!**

**So about the whole me stopping thing as you can see, I'm not, YAY! I decide that I don't care what that jerk thinks and if he doesn't like my stories then he should just not read them. Thanks to all of my AMAZING fans who've sent me the SWEETEST, funniest, and most amazingly heartfelt reviews. You keep me going and so in addition to this being dedicated to ****hadiy101 ****I'm also dedicating this to all of you out there who've sent me a message encouraging me to keep going, you make me feel so loved and I love you all back!**

**PS: the next chapter will contain a ton of emotion and one of the biggest things I'm going to have happen in this story will happen. I wanted to have it happen in this chapter originally, but I wanted your reaction to this chapter first, so PLEASE REVIEW!! Trust me more reviews the faster I post, and the next chapter will be the most heartfelt, sweet, sad, make-you-want-to-cry-and-say-"AWW" chapters I've ever written! **


	10. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys!!! I hope at least one person reads my author's notes because I spend a good amount of time on these and it would be nice to know if some one read it. : ) **

**Any way, I promised you the chapter of a lifetime so I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone. Now depending on how sensitive you are you might just cry. Now I am really sorry also because something is going to happen that might make some people mad at me. But I promise I have a plan for this story and keep in mind I am a Niley lover. That's all I can say without spoiling it, so enjoy and review!!!**

_Previously…._

_Nick heard the steps too and looked back at me and said, "I love you, and I really do Miley Stewart"_

"_I love you too, but you have to go. Run and don't stop ok. I'll be fine" I lied, the fakeness dripped from my teeth as I turned the other way. I couldn't bare the sight of watching Nick leave, so I didn't look. _

_Little did Miley know that Nick refused to leave her so he shut the door almost all of the way but left it open just enough so that he could see what was happening to the love of his life._

I stood strong, invincible, and unbreakable on the outside. But on the inside I was just a teenage girl that just got her heart broken, and who was about to face the one thing that would determine the rest of my life.

Being a spy they teach you things, how to lie, how to handle weapons of all kinds, how to alter you appearance with only the plastic part at the end of a shoe lace, and even how to speak every language out there, but the one thing they never taught me was how to handle a broken heart, and what to do when your in love. Regardless, I had to finish this, my confidence was lacking but I needed to do this. If I didn't come out alive I was going to make sure Jeff didn't either, no mater what I did I was going to make the world safer for Nick even if I cant be there to defend him.

My thoughts were shattered by my cue that it was time to being the end or just the start of the rest of my life.

An actress gets a cue of when she should say her line by the person who has the line before her. A singer get a cue to sing when the music starts, and a spy, well she gets her cue when a door is being broken down in front of her.

I stood there and watched as Jeff came. He broke threw the door like it was a piece of paper. My heart rate increase and my body was lightly shaking in anticipation. I knew my cue and Jeff delivered it right on time.

I took a fighting stance and prepared myself, fists up in front blocking my body and my feet spread out just enough apart so that if it was needed I could give Jeff a straight kick to the head and knock him out. He looked at me and let out a sick deep stomach chuckle, the type of laugh that makes your stomach curl and makes you want to gag at the rawness of it all.

"Oh look who I have here the little Bitch that thinks that she's better then everyone else. This should be fun."

"Oh shut you big trap," I said getting ticked off.

"Gladly" and with that said he took the first punch, his fist went to my head but I counter-moved it and did a back flip. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I pushed off and flipped back over kicked Jeff in the face.

He didn't like that to say the least. He punched me, I'd counter move each punch and when I would punch him he'd do the same. We were in the middle of the biggest fight of our lives. Our fists danced along with each other, moving and blocking. Punch after punch I blocked and threw, I wasn't giving up just yet. The more blows I received and the more my whole body ached the more I wanted to win this fight. I'd never giving up on anything before and I wasn't going to let the sorry excuse for a human standing in front of me ruin my record.

Jeff got me into a headlock but only for a minute. I stepped on his foot with all of my strength and then pulled down on his arms and bent forwards sending Jeff flying straight over my head. He hit the wall with an earth shaking force. I could see fire in his black eyes, the flames burned in shear determination and anger. If looks could kill this fight would be over already, and I would be in my grave.

The whole fight seemed to be going in slow motion, each fist, each kick, they all hit but none of them hurt. I was numb and that's when I fought my best. I had no feeling in any part of my body, I felt like a stranger in my own body, just a lost wonderer who would comply with anyone's directions just to have a feeling of safety. I gave Jeff a shard knee to the groin and showed no mercy.

"You little bitch!" Jeff yelled at me as he came over and caught me off guard with a move that I didn't even master yet. It was a blistering rapid blend of kicks and punches. Each moved that he made hit harder then the next, but I was still numb. I was numb that was until he drew his foot back in a rapid movement, before I could react or let alone think about what was about to happen, his foot came in sharp agonizing contact with my body.

Before I knew it I was on the floor, limp. I felt paralyzed and Jeff's foot kicked my stomach repeatedly. It hurt like hell but this wasn't going to be the end, no it wasn't ending like this, I'd never let it.

Jeff drew his foot back again and was an inch away from coming in contact with my bruised stomach when I grabbed his leg and shoved my elbow into his calf with all of might. I heard the sweet sound of a loud crack. I used this as my cue to get up and retaliate. I pushed myself up off of the bloody floor using all of my strength. It was hard but I've felt worse pain. The blood on that tile floor was my blood and instead of that making me weaker it only increased my want, my need, to finish this.

I threw in punches at Jeff like it was noting and I was a monster who was just born for the solitary reason to inflict pain, with the strength I now possessed.

Jeff's anger came back into his eyes, the pure unadulterated hate and furry, he was lying on the ground and I had the upper had but then, I started to cough. I stopped punching Jeff for a second so I could try to help the burring pain building up in my throat and throbbing sensation in my stomach. I coughed harder and blood started to trickle its way out of my mouth.

The thick metal-like tasting liquid filled my mouth and free fell its way down landing on the floor. I could feel my whole body going weak and wanting to shut down. I didn't and wouldn't let it. I pushed on. I then realized that Jeff was up from the floor.

I felt a hot, repulsive, nauseating breathe on my neck and I quickly turned around. Jeff was standing there, gun in hand and a smirk on his face. For the first time in my life I was truly scared.

I put up my two fists and took a right side jab to the arm that held onto the gun. The gun faltered in Jeff's hand but didn't drop. I stepped my leg into the gab in between Jeff's two legs and hooked it on his leg. I pulled my hooked leg back making Jeff fall. Jeff then retaliated by doing a summer-slat to recover from the impact of the classroom floor.

Jeff stood again and brought his fists to my face and punched me with such force that my head turned from the impact of his fist to my head. I stood my ground and fought back, I gave him strong punches and kicks with all of my might.

The fight continued, punch after punch. Fancy move after fancy move. We were exchanging in-profanities at each other and being ruthless. Then I could start to see black spots over come my vision, and I knew it wasn't my "contacts".

I started to get dizzy, I could feel the instability set in and it was the worst feeling I've ever experienced. I had no control over my body, it felt like I abandoned my fighting body and was observing from the side watching myself suffer in pain.

I started coughing blood out of my mouth again and I felt weak. I could only see blurs now and it scared the crap out of me. Then I could see the blur of Jeff's body picking up a gun. I was defenseless. I stood there stumbling as Jeff pointed the gun at me and I could see his finger pulling the trigger.

It all happened in slow motion. I braced my self for the impact, for the end of my life. But before the bullet hit me it was blocked.

"MILEY!!!!!!!"

I heard my name being yelled and before I could do any thing I saw the love of my life, Nicholas Jerry Gray jump in front of the bullet and take the hit. I saw the bullet go into his stomach as he let out a scream in pain.

I was on the ground and I knew I'd never be able to get up at this moment so I crawled over to the body of my prince charming, my Nick. His faced started to look drained and he was shaking from the pain.

I could feel tears escape my eyes and a choked up sob released its self from my throat. I could see the blood on his body and I was shocked when he had the strength to speak.

"Don't cry Miles," he reached his hand up to my face and wiped off the tears and another choked sob drew its self from my lips.

"Oh Nick," I said but I was cut off before I could finish my sentence by the voice of the man who wrecked me and shot the love of my life.

"Awe how cute, now will you mind standing still while I kill you as well" and with that he brought his gun up again.

**A/N: ok so I'm going to have to end it there. SORRY! But I will post tomorrow! YAY! So wow major sad Niley moment. I was almost in tears while writing it. There will be more Niley moments in the future but that Is all I'll tell you! **

**Don't you just hate Jeff? I know I do. So that's all I really have to say so please review and tell me what you think because I worked super hard on this. **


	11. Chapter 13

**A/N: happy 11****th**** written chapter day!! Lol so right now I'm sitting on a plane finally flying home!! So I know I left you poor people with a never racking cliff hanger, so I'm deciding that most of you skipped my authors note for this chapter so you could see what is going to happen. The warnings in my last chapter still are in effect because if you read the last chapter you know why and if you haven't, what the heck is wrong with you!!! Gosh! Lol **

**Enjoy!!**

_Previously…._

"_Awe how cute, now will you mind standing still while I kill you as well" and with that he brought his gun up again._

I don't know what came over me at the moment, I honestly don't. but something snapped, I snapped.

All the sudden the pain that took over my body was gone. I shot up and onto my feet. I approached Jeff at lightning speed. I was a monster and I could feel it, the furry, the fire, harsh unforgiving anger shook my body with such intensity, that I felt like an earth quake was erupting from inside my core. I had no more control over my body and I was happy about that because if it did at this point I might feel some hesitation to what I did next.

I kicked and punched at such speed that it all was a blur. My foot collided with Jeff's head enough that I knew he had a major concussion and possibly brain damage, but I wasn't done, are you kidding me!!! my monster of an alter ego would only be satisfied when he was dead.

It was all going to fast that Jeff couldn't even process the fact that I was hitting him. I kept going I wasn't stopping I've come to far. My legs impacted every part of Jeff's body, and then he dropped his gun. I kicked the gun into the air making it meet my awaiting hands.

I knew how to use a gun, all types of guns, and I knew all of the "kill points" of a person. The places where all you had to do is get one clean clear shot at that part of a persons body and they'd fall to the ground dead right away.

I pulled the trigger not holding back a single bit. I hit Jeff right in the head but I wasn't satisfied, I continued to shoot, I had no control but at this point I didn't care. I felt like a phyco maniac but oddly I like the feeling, I needed the feeling. The bullets came out of the gun at rapid speed. Each bullet hit Jeff and I knew that he was dead but I couldn't make my self-stop.

Then after I hit Jeff about six times I used all of my inner strength to pull myself back to normal. I seceded fire and dropped the gun. I check Jeff's pulse in his right arm. Nothing. The consistent beat of his cold heart was stopped and Jeff was dead. his body was now white and as cold as ice, he was dead and gone. forever.

As soon as I confirmed it for myself that he was indeed dead I ran over to Nick. He was lying on the floor struggling to keep his eyes open and to keep himself breathing.

I reached him and he looked at me with scared eyes. I nodded and slid down against the wall and sat next to his bloody body, and I rubbed my fingers over his hand softly.

We stayed like that for a minute, and then I became sure that help was not on its way so I stood up and looked down at Nick's draining body. I ripped the end of my shirt off and tied it around his waist over the bullet hole. The deep dark red blood soaked every inch of my gray shirt, but I didn't care.

I bent down over his dark crimson red cover body and whispered not trusting my voice, "this might hurt a little but you got to say with me,"

Nick blinked quickly telling me that he would. So I wrapped my arm under his knees and my arm around his shoulders. I ignored all of the pain that shot threw every part of my bruised body and lifted Nick into my arms.

He let out a small yelp in pain but when I looked at him I could see him try to muster a reassuring smile to me. I smiled back and made my way over to the same exit that I sent Joe down not too long ago.

As I stepped into the jet-black hall I shivered from the cold but kept going. I would run but I felt too week, just the fact that I was walking right now with a person in my arms was a big accomplishment.

My legs burned and I could see Nick struggling while he was battling the darkness that was trying to overtake him. I pushed on and made my legs go, I ignored the burning fire-like pain seeping from ever cut in my body and I moved forward.

We were almost there, I could tell. I didn't know how exactly, the darkness wasn't interrupted and the climate didn't change nor did I hear any thing indicating that another person was in our presence but some how, I knew we were getting close.

I could tell Nick's eye lids were starting to get heavy and that his fight for survival was becoming harder and harder with each blink. I started to whisper comforting words into his ears telling him I was there and we were close, "come on, you can do it, just a few more minutes and we'll get you help," I encouraged him to stay with me but I could tell that as much as I wanted him to stay the darkness was winning against him.

Now I knew we were close. I could sense the body heat of other people; I could see faint strips of light ripple threw the darkness up ahead. But what drove me on the most were the voices. I could hear voices, they were dripping with pure fear and worry but that didn't change the fact that I could hear them.

"What if there both dead?" I could hear a male say, his voice was laced with the sound of tears. Then it registered, it was Joe.

"Trust me, if she died then I promise you he is alive, she is our best agent and she never gives up on a case, she would die in order to keep one of the people she was protecting safe." that was Agent Keller, I just knew.

All I heard after that was sobs, they grew louder with each step I took and then I looked down into my arms. Nick was going, I was losing him, and I was losing him fast.

I don't know how I did it but some how I gained the strength to run. I ran, ignoring all of the pain. It was sharp unbearable pain but I ignored it completely.

I felt my feet hit the ground and I speed up, I knew I was breaking records at this speed. I looked to my left and all I saw was a blur of walls I was moving so fast. a new emotion overtook my body It was a type of desperation, I _needed_ to keep moving and I wasn't stopping, not until Nick was safe.

I reached the opening light it was like a small line of hope. I took my first step out of the dark hollowing halls, and felt Nick go limp in my arms.

**A/N: ok so I know, I know, you all hate me for this cliffhanger. But in my defense it wouldn't be any good if I let you stop reading without giving you the sense of **_**needing**_** to come back. I'm also sorry that it was short but I felt like if I made it longer it wouldn't be as good. **

**I will post the next chapter as soon as I get 12 reviews!**

**I was a little disappointed in the fact that I only got 3 reviews on my last chapter considering the amount I usually get : ( but I know I'm lucky to have the support from anyone in the first place but it still is a bit of a let down : ( so please I'm begging:**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PS: I'm writing a new CFTB tonight and I'm going to try and put that up tomorrow.**


	12. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey party people!!!!!!! well right now I am in my room sitting on my bed watching TV and well that's it :] what an eventful Saturday huh? well my friends and I were going to go to the movies but one of my friends got sick so I'm here on my bed watching TV :] lol**

**(I wrote this on Saturday I just didn't proof it till tonight)**

**so I highly suggest you re-read the trailer for this story before you read this just so well yeah if I told you it would no fun so I just wont tell you :] muhahaha **

_Previously……_

_I felt my feet hit the ground and I speed up, I knew I was breaking records at this speed. I looked to my left and all I saw was a blur of walls I was moving so fast. a new emotion overtook my body It was a type of desperation, I needed to keep moving and I wasn't stopping, not until Nick was safe._

_I reached the opening light it was like a small line of hope. I took my first step out of the dark hollowing halls, and felt Nick go limp in my arms._

my heart beat became rapid. my thoughts blocked out anything hopeful and all I could think was that Nick was gone. I don't know why, I don't know how, but I pushed on I picked up speed and started sprinting. the pain in my legs was the worst pain I've ever felt but I didn't care any more. I was going to make it to the end. _finish strong,_ those were the last words I heard my Dad say before that night. the last night, before I became an orphan.

my breaths were growing short and my body was numb my lungs were raw and my mouth begged for water but I reached the end I lifted up my foot and stepped out of the darkness and into the fresh air of the early night.

as I entered I heard gasps coming from multiple people. I saw all of the Grays' they all look so scared and worried, there faces all red from unforgiving salty liquid. they looked nervous and most likely grossed out by the blood and cuts coming from my body.

I was scared I was unfamiliar sure I've had missions before but I've never gotten the chance to really know the people I'm saving. I felt like I was watching the scene from threw a television, it showed only unreal images and unlikely emotions, and then I saw Agent Keller. he might be tough on me and he might be some what of my boss but he was also like a second dad to me, he looked worried. for a minute I could actually read his mind as he thought '_thank goodness she's ok'_.

this made me inwardly smile, but only for a second. I tried to muster words out of my dry vacuum sucked mouth but it was harder then I thought it would be. all I could manage to say was "hospital…….now!"

at that ten doctors from the ambulance that was parked to the right rushed over and pried Nick from my tight grasp. I felt empty without him close but I felt down right hollow thinking about the fact that I might loose him.

the minute he left I made my way over to Agent Keller.

"I'm sorry and I am here to except my punishment. I disobeyed you. I went on with a mission that you told me to stop. and I might of let my charge die. I am here to except anything you think is fit and I will take it without a single word." I said to him, I was strong on the outside but crumbling on the inside. I needed to give an apology I went against his orders and I felt horrible.

"Jeff." were the only words that left Agent Keller's mouth

"dead" I said answering his unasked question.

"how?."

"gun"

"shots?"

"six"

"where"

"head, chest, neck." I said in one breath, I was confused I was expecting yelling and me being kicked out but that's not what I got.

"good job Agent 01, you showed real courage. you had the guts to stay and finish out your mission. you fought while in obvious pain, and you brought back your charge. you have the next two weeks off, I trust you will spend them well." and with that Agent Keller turned around and left but for a second, a very brief second I saw him flash me a smile but as fast as it came it was gone.

I knew I still had my job now but there was a feeling one warning me that life is never this simple. I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach, way in the back, the type that everyone else ignores, telling me that Agent Keller knew something I didn't. What's worse I don't doubt that, that is true.

as soon as he left I turned to see the people who became like the family I never had standing there, worried, confused, and upset. all I could do was simply say, "sorry" and then my body started to shake but before the tears spilled over my eyes I was in Joe's tight embrace.

the tears flung themselves out of my eyes and my breath became irregular. Joe's arms were tight around me but then my legs snapped under me. they gave out on me.

**Joe's POV**

I was so scared, Nick was off at some hospital fighting for his life and the girl who saved my life and who was basically my little sister just collapsed in my arms.

"Miley? Miley! are you ok?!" I said as I sunk to my knees and wrapped my arms around her. trying to bring in some comfort of any sort.

"I'm so, so sorry! I should of ran faster I should of made sure he left!" Miley sobbed into my shirt. she filled it with her worry, and sorrow, the salt like acid dissolving the pain.

"its ok, you did all you could. its alright." I said into her ear trying to calm her down.

she seemed so different, she was always so strong but now she was……broken. she couldn't even stand on her own. she was broken into the silence.

"come on, lets get your bruises looked at ok?" I said softly as I scooped her up into my arms and made my way to my car that was now packed in the parking lot. my parents, Kevin and Frankie were right behind us as I put Miley in the back of my car and got in.

quietness flooded the floor of the car and enclosed on the both of us. It was dark and scary, but I knew it wasn't supposed to be a happy moment. after all I just came SO close to death, my little brother was shot, and my "little sister" is beaten up and sobbing into the air.

we got to the hospital a few minutes later, I shut of the roaring engine and opened my car door. I went to go get Miley but she put up her hand signaling that she wanted to do it herself.

**Miley's POV**

I didn't want Joe's help, I already looked like the damsel in distress and I just wanted to get across that lot. I had the determination and fire in my eyes, I _wanted_ to do this. I felt like I _needed _to do this.

I put my feet down and transferred my weight onto my two black converse covered feet. I regretted it the minute it happened, my ankle snapped beneath me and I fell to the ground. it was a different type of pain. I've felt broken bones, and ripped mussels but this was different it hurt more then anything. my ankle was in fire and new tears came out of my eyes. those stupid tears that just didn't know when to quit, I **Hated **those tears with a burring passion unlike any other. those tears gave me away and those tears are selfish cruel. they tore threw my eyes and it killed in some ways more then my throbbing ankle.

"Miley!" Kevin yelled as he came to my side. "what's wrong? are you ok?"

"its just my ankle." I whimpered.

"shhh, its ok, we got you" Kevin and Joe picked me up and before I could protest I was being carried into the hospital and put into a wheel chair.

"this isn't necessary I'm ok." I pleaded, I wasn't used to any special treatment and I didn't need it. I was fine on my own. I could do just about anything so why do I need to be babied.

Joe got down to my level and said, "hey look you've saved my life, and you protected my whole family, the least we can do is make sure you're ankle is ok." all I could do was nod because there was no point in arguing with him at this point. my thoughts dragged me into a different world and all I could see was Nicholas Jerry Gray

**A/N: so I am super tired and happy that this is up! :] so IMPORANTAT NEWS!!!!!!**

**one of my amazing fans Hadiy101 made me a youtube trailer for this story using my trailer from the first chapter :] its so COOL I love it! she is also making me one for my other story "changing for the better" :] so be on the look out. if you want to watch the trailer I'm posting the link on my profile page thingy so please go watch it and comment on it :] **

**also PLEASE write a review! I have a ton of good ideas but I don't want to post them to people that don't care. so show me you care and write a review. even if it is just like, "luved it" or "yuck" I don't care I just want some sign that you care. :]**


	13. Chapter 15

**A/N: ok so I am officially the biggest jerk EVER!!! I am SO sorry for not writing, I had writers block and a TON of home work!!**

**but good news and bad news: I'm on spring break next week so I'm planning of writing A LOT1! and I started a new story called Almost Perfect! I really LOVE Almost Perfect and I hope you will too!!**

**so now for the bad news, I think this is going to end soon, I know how I want it to end and all and I think I'm getting to that point. so once I'm done this Almost Perfect will become my main project then after that I'm allowing you all to chose if you want a sequel :] **

**so any way here we go Enjoy!!**

_Previously…_

_Joe got down to my level and said, "hey look you've saved my life, and you protected my whole family, the least we can do is make sure you're ankle is ok." all I could do was nod because there was no point in arguing with him at this point. my thoughts dragged me into a different world and all I could see was Nicholas Jerry Gray_

a few hours passed and now I'm sitting in a room with Joe while we wait to hear what the doctor thinks about my ankle. the seat is dark blue and cold, unfriendly, and unwelcoming. in truth the only thing that I've seen that looked in some way comforting was Joe.

Joe tried everything, from blowing up doctors gloves, to knock-knock jokes just to get me to at least look happy, but It wasn't going to happen. Nick was somewhere in the hospital fighting for his life and Joe was dying on the inside, I could tell. but people deal with it in different ways, Joe projects all of his worry onto something else, me. and me being a spy I am taught well enough to know that in times where you are week, you form a rock hard shell around you.

the doctor came in about ten minutes later, my expression still one of a zombie, but you'd be too. "Miss Stewart, you have been pretty beaten up, your leg is broken in six places including the knee cap and you look like you've been mugged, what happened?"

"nothing, I'm in a acting class and we were studying action and it got out of hand. no big, but thank you" I lied smoothly, I was able to lie better then most were able to tell the truth.

"well, umm, wow" was all the doctor could say, I could tell that he was expecting a lie and he was right not that I'd ever tell him that.

"excuse me, but my friend is also in the hospital right now, so can you just put me in a cast so I can go?"

"sure, what color?"

"green, please" I said as he left the room. thank goodness I just want to get out of here, its bad enough that I have to be in a cast but the fact that the longer they take the more time I have to wait to know if Nick is ok and that's enough to make someone die of suspense.

Joe looked over to me once the doctor left and smiled, "what? you look like a creep."

"nothing its just, it still amazes me how well you can do that." Joe said still smiling like a freak.

"do what Joe? you're creeping me out."

"lie. the doctor completely bought that, heck if I wasn't there I would of too!"

I let out a small laugh. the first time I've laughed all day, and the first time I've ever whole-heartedly laughed in so long. "well practice makes perfect"

"I guess when you're a-" Joe was cut off by the doctor coming back into the room with gauze and green plaster.

"a what?" the doctor asked curiously.

I shot a look at Joe, telling him with my eyes that I'd handle this and to keep his mouth shut. "an amazing actress, you know I love your hair."

Joe shot me a look saying, _smooth, you actually think he's going to buy that? _ I just shrugged in response.

"why thank you, you're so sweet" the doctor said flashing me a sweet smile, if only he knew he was being flat out lied to.

out of the corner of my eye I could see Joe's mouth drop at the fact that the doctor believed me. I smirked at him, prompting him to stick his tong out at me making me smile.

the doctor started to mold my cast around my heavily broken leg. I killed every time he moved it but then I'd just think of all that I've gone threw in the past 48 hours making this feel like a paper cut.

soon the doctor was done and gave me a pair of silver crutches to use in the many months that I would be a cripple. the thought automatically made me upset, I hated to think that I was going to be unable to do any thing on my own for a while.

a bit later the doctor released me and I hobbled over to the other side of the big white building where Nick was. an uneasy feeling that made me want to puke set in, what if he wasn't ok? what if he was gone? what would I do?

I guess Joe could tell how worried I was getting because he cut me off to stop me from crutching along the hall way and looked me straight in the eye. "hey, Miles its going to be ok, I know you're worried, I am too but we just got to hope, ok?" Joe said sincerely

"ok" was all I could say, I didn't trust my voice to carry me without crack so I looked ahead and started moving again, Joe right at my side.

it took us a while to get to the other side of the hospital considering the fact that I couldn't walk. but before I knew It Kevin came into view along with the whole Gray clan.

Kevin bolted up to us as soon as he saw me, "oh my gosh! Miley are you ok?"

"yeah just a few broken bones, no big." I said because, I really wasn't that bad and I had other things on my mind. like a curly haired boy fighting for his life.

"you sure?" Kevin asked

"yeah, how's Nick?" I said jumping to the point. I wanted Joe to be right desperately and I wanted this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach to go away.

"we don't know, they haven't told us anything, mom and dad are sleeping and Frankie is staying with the neighbors if you're wondering."

"really?" I said sinking into the closet chair as I felt like another break down was on its way.

Joe and Kevin rushed to my side and were about to speak when a lady in her late twenties with long brown hair said, "Nicholas Jonas?"

all three of our head shot up as the lady walked over to talk to us. my heart rate increased and a lump in my throat the size of a bolder formed as she started to speak, "Nicholas is……"

To Be Continued………

**A/N: sorry for the cliff! but good news is that I had a cup of coffee and I'm going in late to school tomorrow so I can write the next chapter and post it REALLY soon!!! :]**

**so tell me what you thought of the Joe and Miley conversations. I thought they were cute, but no worries there will be no Jiley, they have more of a brother sister relationship :] **

**so comments are always answered and LOVED! so please do comment :] and also if you really like Almost Perfect, the more you comment on this the faster I write, the faster I'm able to start AP (almost perfect) **

**I love you all so much! thanks for sticking by me and reading!**

**-TheHeartNeverLies442**


	14. Chapter 16

**A/N: hey guys!!! so I just posted chapter 15 and now I'm writing chapter 16! I wont post this until tomorrow but I just thought you should know that I'm writing back to back! **

**to all of my fans, I love you! you rock my world and I couldn't be more thankful : )**

**CFTB people, I want to finish POV first so I can post the possible sequel trailer so I'm working on POV for a bit, but once I'm done all of my energy will go into CFTB so don't worry!!!**

_Previously……_

_Joe and Kevin rushed to my side and were about to speak when a lady in her late twenties with long brown hair said, "Nicholas Jonas?" _

_all three of our head shot up as the lady walked over to talk to us. my heart rate increased and a lump in my throat the size of a bolder formed as she started to speak, "Nicholas is……"_

"Nicholas is in an extremely bad condition so please brace yourselves." she said sympathetically but that didn't get rid of that lump in my throat, I just wanted to know what was wrong with him!

"ok, can you just please tell us Miss,?" Kevin said, faking calmness. sometimes I wonder why he isn't an actor. he could fake emotions almost as good as I can.

"Nicholas is alive but, well, when you brought him in he was, as you know, suffering from a bullet wound, which cause him to loose a lot of blood. we did a transfusion right away to try and save him and he responded to that pretty well." the nurse paused for a minute. that felt like eternity. I could of sworn I could hear the clock tick as each second passed.

Kevin, Joe, and I all let out a sigh of relief, he was alive!! then the nurse continued as our three sets of eager ears waited for more news.

"then we took Nicholas into another surgery to remove the bullet, but the location was right near his spine. we successfully retrieved the bullet but the risk in doing so is, the fact that Nicholas might me paralyzed from the waist down."

I looked down as the tears started flowing once again. **PARALIZED,** Nick might never be able to walk again and its all of my fault. I'm an awful person, why didn't I kill Jeff when I saw him that night on the street? why didn't I stop Nick from taking that bullet? Why isn't it me in that hospital bed! WHY!?

Kevin's Voice broke as he said, "might?"

"we will only be sure once he is a bit better, It could take a few more weeks until we know for sure." the nurse gave the three of us a sad smile and said, "I am so sorry, you can go in and see him now if you'd like." then she turned around and walked away.

I knew Joe, and Kevin were trying to be strong and I knew that they were clinging onto the hope that he wouldn't be paralyzed, but I'm a spy and I know well enough by now not to cling to false hope.

I looked up and suddenly all of the white walls were closing in on me. the faces of dying, sick people invaded my mind, and I felt like I could no longer breath. the world was moving at hyper speed and I was nailed to the ground. all I could do was say to myself out loud in a loud whisper, "its all my fault, its all my fault," over and over again.

the walls started screaming at me and I could no longer take it. I screamed at the top of my lungs while releasing a gut-wrenching sob, "WHY!!"

the faces of many people turned to look and me including my two "brothers" but I didn't care. Nick was in a hospital bed right now and it is all of my fault!

with no warning I grabbed my crutches and left the hospital as fast as I could. I could hear Joe and Kevin behind be, but I couldn't face the guilt that came with the fact that I did this to there little brother. I just couldn't.

I reached down to my shoe and pressed the small blue circle in releasing turbo skate wheels from the bottom of my shoe. I sped done the street on my one shoe skate and just kept going. I wasn't sure where I was going but I needed to be away. I am an awful person and no one should have to be near me.

before I knew It I reached my destination, HQ. the tall old office building towering among the trees. I pushed the circle again making the skates go away and I used my crutches to make it into the building.

I walked down the halls and to the right where I saw the sign for the elevator. I walked into the broken down elevator without anyone seeing. The elevator door shut and I waited for the eye scan to begin. The red beam came out and scanned my eyes then opened up the wall to a mirror. I put my small bruised hands to the glass and felt the hotness seep into my pours. the elevator shook and then dropped. the world stood still for 60 seconds in counting and then the glass slid away revealing my home.

I avoided anyone who might try and start a conversation with me, because I didn't want to talk. I came here for a reason and that wasn't to chat about the new things that the tech. department was making. I wanted to reach the room that I've only ever heard about.

I went faster down the winding hall that was painted a navy blue and white. The walls were lined with photos of all of us and our accomplishments. I was in this hallway many times before, but walking down it now felt different. I was going to uncover the missing pieces and maybe get some answers.

I reached the end of the hall and looked at the gold painted door that was labeled, Hall of Spies (**A/N: I couldn't think of a better name). **

I took a deep breath and pushed open the heavy door and revealed everything I've ever wanted to know about my past, about my parents.

**A/N: SORRY its so short! But it had a lot going on in it and I didn't want to give you too much to digest in one chapter. the next chapter is EXTREAMLY important so be sure to read it ok!**

**so once again I beg you with all of my heart to review!**

**guess what is going to happen, write what you think the Hall Of Spies is about, make your prediction about Nick. just write something!!**

**if you make a guess or prediction and you're right, I'll tell you that you are. so just please review. **


	15. Chapter 17

**A/N: hey guys!!! what's up? how do you like the whole posting every day thing I've started? I like it :] **

**so in the last chapter I had The Hall of Spies, but I don't really like that name too much. so if you have a better name and you want to be really nice, you can send it in and I'll use it. no worries you'll get full credit. I just thought since you are all so amazing I should give you the chance to get involed. :]**

**anyway, I hope you had an awesome day and Enjoy!!!**

_previously….._

_I took a deep breath and pushed open the heavy door and revealed everything I've ever wanted to know about my past, about my parents_

the room was pretty dark, the walls were covered in a metallic silver, and the only source of light was from a few dull florescent bulbs that were randomly placed.

my whole life I've wondered what was behind that heavy white door, and now that I was here I felt like fleeing. In truth, I had access to this room ever since I passed level one, but I never dared come in. the room I am standing in right now and my feelings towards Nick are the only things that ever scared me. but I was done being scared, I wanted to know, I NEED to know who my parents were. it was an awful empty feeling that controlled my thoughts, over the years I've gotten so good at pushing the noise out of my head and putting on a mask to hide my feelings. which brings me to my other fear, Nick. he managed to rip the mask from my face and break down the walls that kept that awful feeling contained. but today I was going to face it all, my parents, then Nick.

I took my first step and the color creaked, it made me jump but I ignored it and kept going on my trusty crutches. I made my way over to the far wall and saw a scanner. without a second thought I started pressing buttons to start the scan. the hotness once again filled my pours and the red beam scanned my blue eyes.

I heard a strange sound from behind me and turned around as fast as I could with a shattered leg. all of the sudden I saw the room come to life. the floor gently shook and lights flickered. the metallic walls slid away and from the ground millions of accomplishments sprouted up.

I got slightly dizzy from the flashing lights, so I closed my eyes tight and waited. once the shaking was over I opened my eyes to reveal the most life altering sight ever.

the walls were filled with pictures of two people in their 20's and 30's even their teen years. there was billions of shelves showcasing the two people's accomplishment. from what I could see in my shell shock state they were extremely accomplished spies.

after ten minutes the shock wore off I and I started to examine the pictures. the woman was beautiful and from what I can remember she looks exactly like how I used to before all of the things I had to change for missions. but the beautiful woman known as my mom wasn't what made me go into shock, it was the man standing next to her looking lovingly into her eyes. that man looked familiar, that man was my dad, or as I call him, Agent Keller.

sure he looked younger and happier, but it was clear that it was him in all of those photos. I've always thought of him as somewhat of a dad but I never thought he actually was my dad. it was weird and scary, but I suppressed the feeling and looked more. I opened up a draw which contained so much more then paper. it was mine and my parents whole life story on file. every single detail, every loss tooth, every word, every movement. it was all there.

I started to read, going through the pages at lighting speed, _Elizabeth Miley Aarons the first (Agent 01), married to Jonathan Eric Keller(Agent 02), accomplished much in there life time, they saved the country and even the world on a regular basis. in 1994 Agent 01 gave birth to Elizabeth Brooke Keller (who later became the new Agent 01). in 1998 tragedy struck when Agents 01, and 02 went on a mission in Africa, it was a simple capture/rescue mission that went wrong. an atomic bomb went off killing Agent 01 and sending Agent 02 into hiding. the baby was admitted into The Great Adams Hall orphanage later that year, and then was taken into custody of the department in 1999._

I stopped reading there. I couldn't take it any more, tears were poring out of my eyes and I sunk to the ground. I cant believe it, Agent Keller Is my dad, my mom was the top spy ever and got killed by an atomic bomb. it was all too much for me to handle. I started to shake violently and could for the second time today feel the walls closing in on me.

I knew I needed to get back to the hospital, knowing this about my parents and my life was nerve racking. I was scared but at least now I know I still have one relative. but I could worry about my life later, right now I needed to go see Nick, because as cheesy as it sounds, he is my life.

I stood up and shoved all of the files about my parents and a picture of my mom under my jacket and exited the room after I made sure everything was locked up again.

I got out of the building and took a breath of fresh air. I used the back of my hand to wipe the tears off my face and felt the wind whipping my brown hair in every direction. I crutched over to a bus stop and waited for the big old roaring bus came to take me back to the hospital.

about an hour later I was in the elevator in the hospital on my way to the floor Nick was on. I held my breath scared to hear what Joe and Kevin will tell me about Nick, but I already faced one fear today and I wasn't going to sleep until I faced this one too.

the door slid open revealing Joe and Kevin looking worried. I went as fast as I could over to them. the minute Kevin noticed me they both rushed over.

"oh my gosh! Miley are you ok? where did you go?" Kevin fired questions at me.

"I had to go back to HQ but everything is fine, don't worry about me. how is Nick?" I asked. I wanted so badly for him to be ok and I just couldn't stand waiting.

"we haven't heard anything—" Joe started but then was cut off by a tall blonde nurse.

"excuse me, are you here for Nick Gray?" she asked the three of us.

"yes, is he ok?" Joe asked right away.

"well we still are unsure if he will remain paralyzed but he just woke up and keeps asking for a girl named Miley."

**A/N: hey sorry it wasn't up yesterday, I was really busy :[ so what did you think of the chapter?? It wasn't my fav. but oh well. **

**so yay I didn't really leave you with a cliff, all you don't really know is if Nick is paralyzed but you know he's alive! :] **

**so REVIWE REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 18

**A/N: hey guys!!! its official there is 3 more chapter until the end :[ but it you want a sequel I have ideas :] *wink, wink***

**OK so I'm a dork. **

**so just enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

_Previously……._

"_excuse me, are you here for Nick Gray?" she asked the three of us._

"_yes, is he OK?" Joe asked right away._

"_well we still are unsure if he will remain paralyzed but he just woke up and keeps asking for a girl named Miley."_

_

* * *

_

My eyes shot up from the floor, my thoughts were a blur, trying to take in every thing I just heard. Nick is awake, he wants to talk to me. I'm just so glad that he's OK, but what if he's mad at me? its my fault he's in the hospital in the first place.

"Miles," Joe said snapping me out of my thoughts, and back into reality.

"yeah?" I asked Joe, my eyes returning to the floor, and a lump of guilt forming in my throat.

"you should go in, trust me he's not mad." Joe said rubbing my back comfortingly.

"OK, I guess" I agreed quietly knowing that I really didn't have a choice. Kevin helped me up as I grabbed my silver crutches. "thanks" I muttered to them as I made my way over to the white door. it took all I had to push the door open, and once I did I knew I couldn't turn back.

Nick was sitting on the white hospital bed looking out the window, his curls were a mess and sticking out all over the place, they must of washed the blood off because he look pretty clean. the only sounds were the beeping of the heart monitor and silence

"hey," I broke the silence. Nick's head shot up and he looked me straight in the eye.

"Miley," he breathed out.

"how are you?" I asked, standing in my spot in the corner.

"OK, better now that you're here. come sit," he said patting the space next to him on the hospital bed, while a blush formed across his face.

I made my way over to him slowly, swinging my body back and forth on the crutches. I put my crutches next to the bed and sat down. Nick looked at me with worried eyes, "what?"

"what happened to your leg? are you OK?" Nick said, worry written across his whole face.

"you're the one who gets shot, and your asking me if I'm OK?" I joked trying to lighten the mood, it works for Joe.

"yes, so tell me" he said still curious and worried

"I just broke it, no big." I shook it off, this wasn't about me it was about him.

"oh" he said, not asking father questions knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

"the nurse said you had something to tell me?" now it was my turn to ask the questions

"yeah, you see the reason I, um" he stuttered looking somewhat afraid

"come on spit it out."

"OK well the reason I jumped in front of that bullet, was because—" Nick got cut off by a doctor who looked to be in his late thirties,

"excuse me Miss, but we have to do a few tests on Nicholas, so you have to leave." the doctor told me. I saw Nick's face droop, and I know that if I wasn't so good at masking my emotions then mine would of too.

"OK, bye Nick." I said grabbing my crutches and leaving the white room. Nick's face looked disappointed, I wonder what he was going to say. for a minute I had this weird fantasy that he did it because he loved me just as much as I love him. but that's crazy.

when I walked back into the waiting room Joe and Kevin looked like they were going to burst they wanted to know so bad.

"the nurse cut him off before he could really say anything, but he said he feels fine," I answered their unasked question.

"oh" Kevin said. I could tell that they were waiting to hear something different, and they know something I don't.

"he didn't ask you any thing?" Joe said in disbelief.

"I told you the doctor kicked me out, he couldn't ask me anything. wait what do you know that I don't?"

"um, nothing, um, look a walking pie!" Joe shouted nervous, trying to distract me.

"what he means is, it would be better if Nick told you." Kevin explained Joe's weirdness.

I was about to protest but then my HQ watch beeped informing me, that I was needed at HQ.

"sorry guys, I have to go, HQ needs me. if Nick asks for me send me a text and I'll come back." I said in a hush tone, I couldn't have any one overhear me.

"sure, Is everything ok?" Kevin asked me

"I think so, but they asked me to come so I have to."

they both nodded as I walked over to the door, through the hospital and out the door.

to be honest HQ was the last place I wanted to be right now. I want to know if Nick is ok, and what he had to say. but most of all I didn't want to see my _father_.

* * *

before I knew it I was walking into HQ. I went down the long narrow hall ways and to the conference room door. I waited a few minutes, bracing myself for what might happen, then I pushed open the door and walked in.

Agent Keller was the only person in the room besides me. I looked at him, It wasn't the same any more. it felt weird being around him now that I know we share DNA.

I took a seat at the table and looked at one of the pictures on the blue wall. it was of Agent Keller and I, when I received my top spy status. I was so happy that day, and now Its just weird being around Agent Keller.

"Liz, the security guard told me that you went into the Hall of Spies for the first time today." Agent Keller said to me

"yes," I said still not making eye contact. "is it true?"

"is what true?"

"are you my father?"

Agent Keller's face registered with pain and understanding as he said, "yes, yes I am"

"why didn't you tell me?" I was getting upset now, and my voice cracked.

"I'm Sorry, its just that," he started but then stopped and let out a sigh.

minutes of silence pass then he spoke again, "when you were little, you were kept out of the spy world and raised to think you were just some normal kid that had parents who traveled. you were never supposed to become a spy, the only reason you did was because your mom and I decided that if anything happened to us, we'd let HQ raise you." he took a deep breath as he collected himself

then started again, " when your mom and I went on that mission it was only going to last twenty-four hours but then things went wrong. when she died, I couldn't come back and get her. I had to leave. I was forced to change my appearance completely and disown you so you wouldn't have a link to me." he took another deep breath, I could tell this was hard for him, but I had to know. "we put you in a orphan age for a year on purpose then had HQ adopt you. I was forbidden from ever telling you that I was your father, but I wanted good things for you. I made sure that you became an amazing spy, a top spy." then my fathers voice broke, and the tears came. in my whole life I have never, ever seen Agent Keller cry, nor have I heard anyone ever say that he ever has. My father was a rock that now had a crack in it.

"so I was never going to be an agent, but since Mom died and you couldn't have any attachment to me I was forced to be one?" this all sounded like one of those soap operas that Mrs. Gray like to watch when she got home.

"Yes, I hope you understand that I never wanted this, not at all. Your mother and I were supposed to raise you to be normal but everything just became so twisted and wrong. I'm sorry."

"I just can't believe it, I just, thought you both died." I said leaving my words hanging in the air. I wanted to say more but I didn't know what to say. my tears started and they brought sobs along with them. it seemed like crying was the only thing I could do lately.

"oh come here." My father said as he pulled me into a warm hug. it was the type of hug that you couldn't get enough of, it was warm and overall just plain loving.

"wh-why didn't. you. stop them. why don't you. love. me" my broken words were cut off randomly due to my sobbing. it just hurt so much.

"no, no no!" Agent Keller moved my face so my eyes were now locked with his, "don't you ever say that I don't love you. It killed me to see you everyday and to know that you just thought you were some orphan. it kill, because I love you SO much." he said as he pulled me back into a tight hug.

"I-I-I love you too dad."

after an hour of hugging and crying I calmed down and my dad and I even started joking around and stuff. I was great then I got a text.

my ring tone filled the air and both mine and my dad's eyes were brought to the high tech. HQ cell phone that belonged to me. "sorry dad, one sec." I said picking up my phone to see a text from Joe.

_Miles, can you get down here, the nurse has news but we want you to hear it too._

_-DJ Danger_

_I'll be there as fast as I can_

_-Miles_

I looked up at my dad and said, "hey Dad, I have to get back down to the hospital, that was Joe.

My Dad just nodded his head, it was clear that he was deep in thought. I took that as a yes and made my way out of HQ.

By the time I reached the waiting room a half hour had already passed. the anxious looks on Kevin and Joe's faces were enough to tell me that they were growing impatient.

"hey guys, I'm so sorry, the bus wasn't running." I said once I reached them.

"its ok, as long as you're here now." Joe said.

a minute later the nurse appeared, the same one as last time. "are you finally ready to hear the news?" she asked also impatient.

"yes, sorry Miss." I said, the next words that come out of her mouth determine Nick's whole future, and that honestly scared me to death.

"well, Nicholas is indeed paralyzed. sorry, but on the bright side if he has the will and is strong enough, with physical therapy he has a chance at being able to walk again."

"paralyzed?" Kevin asked to no one in particular

"yes, I'm sorry." the nurse said again as she walked away.

**A/N: muhahaha…… I bet no one (but Hadiy101) saw that coming! LOL so that chapter was long, wow. I'm proud of my self :] **

**the next chapter will be out tomorrow!!! yay!**


	17. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hi-Ya :] so I'm in a mega good mood! yay! oh and I'm sorry but my computer is a butt head so I couldn't capitalized most sentences so I'm aware and sorry, and I am trying to fix it :[**

**any way, as always, ENJOY! **

_Previously……_

"_well, Nicholas is indeed paralyzed. sorry, but on the bright side if he has the will and is strong enough, with physical therapy he has a chance at being able to walk again."_

"_paralyzed?" Kevin asked to no one in particular _

"_yes, I'm sorry." the nurse said again as she walked away._

_

* * *

_

"I can't believe it, my little brother is paralyzed." Kevin said in utter disbelief

"I know, it seems like just yesterday we were helping mom teach him how to walk and now he'll never walk again." Joe said as a tear trickled down his cheek.

"some one should go in and see him, I cant do it." Kevin said

"my neither, it would make it feel so much more real." Joe said as silent tears rushed down his face.

"I'll go, I'll tell you how he is, so it wont be as hard when you go in." I said reassuringly. honestly I don't know how on earth I was acting so strong, It wasn't even an act. I am numb.

they both just nodded as I hobbled back up to the white door and pushed it open. there on the bed was Nick, his eyes were red and puffy, and his hair was still a mess but he had a smile on his face the moment he saw me.

"hey, I guess they already told you." Nick said gesturing to the sad look on my face.

"yeah, wow, how do you feel?" I asked still in disbelief that he was paralyzed.

"surprisingly, I feel fine. I mean, sure I'm paralyzed, but the doctor said I could walk again if I go through physical therapy." Nick said, smiling. and patting the bed for me to sit next to him.

I walked over and sat down then said, "yeah…." after the words came out of my mouth there was a weird silence that filled the air. it wasn't awkward but it wasn't comfortable, I could see Nick was thinking about saying something but kept on deciding against it. so I decided to ask a question, it couldn't hurt. "hey Nick? what were you going to tell me earlier."

"oh um, well, look I'm not good at this stuff so I'm just……." he didn't say anything else instead I felt his warm, soft lips press against mine. it was like electric waves hit me when his lips touched mine. it was the type of kiss you only read about in book, where you swear you can hear fireworks in the back round, and your whole body feels like its on fire. it was beyond words.

after a few minutes I pulled away, Nick rested his fore head against mine, and breathed out the words, "I'm one-thousand percent officially in love with you, Miley Ray Stewart."

my heart was soaring and I wanted so bad to tell him that I feel the same way, but I cant. my head started taking back control and told me that I couldn't do this. it was my only rule for pets sake!

tears started to escape my eyes as I said, "can-can I have some time to think-think?" I asked with a cracked voice.

"sure take all of the time you need, just remember, I love you Miley Ray."

* * *

I spent about a half hour more with Nick after he told me how he feels and now, I am so confused. I don't know what to do, I love him but my job means so much to me.

I guess this is why I'm back on the bus on my way over to HQ again. I figured now that I know who my father is maybe he can help me. he fell in love with my mother so he must be able to help some how. by was I wrong.

I stood there as the wall moved to open up to my home. everything was the exact same, the walls blue, and orange, the pictures of all of the most accomplished spies hanging proudly on them. I don't know why but for some reason I expected it to look different in some way.

I made my way back to Agent Keller's office and opened his door. he was sitting at his desk writing something out, but he didn't look busy. his head shot up when he heard me enter his room, a smile formed on his lips and he said, "hello Liz, what do you need?"

"um, advice?" I said but it came out more like a question, I was a bit nervous to hear what he might say, after all he is my dad.

"advice for what?"

"um, love" I said still feeling like I was the size of an ant next to my dad.

"love? are you talking about that Gray boy?" he asked, the smile vanishing from his lips. there was no turning back now.

"yes dad, Nick. he told me that he loved me and I think I love him too." I said sounding confident but feeling like I was going to puke from the nerves.

"No! you cant love him. he is your job, not your boy friend!" Agent Keller's face filled with a look of anger, I think I hit a nerve, but he hit one of mine too.

"but dad, I do love him!" I pleaded

"I said no and that's final Elizabeth!"

"but—"

"NO! I forbid you form seeing this boy! if you are any where near him without my approval I have no problem having him 'disappear' mysteriously! do you hear me?"

my heart broke at his words, how could he be so cruel. we were having a heart to heart conversation just about a few hours ago and now he is threatening the love of my life! "can I at least tell him that I cant see him again?" I asked as my final plea.

"you have an hour starting right now, go" he said coldly.

* * *

tears filled my eyes as I walked back into the waiting room again. the receptionist gave me a weird look, wondering why I kept on coming in and out of the hospital so many time. I just looked straight ahead and walked into Nick's room, I passed Joe and Kevin but I just ignored them and kept walking.

I entered his room and he looked surprised to see me, but he had a smile on his face so I guess he was happy.

"hey, I didn't think you'd be back so soon. what's up?" he asked clearly happy.

"um, its about what you said earlier," I said softly.

"ok, what?" he said some what confused but still looking pretty happy.

"I-I-I cant love you Nick," then my voice broke but I kept the tears from escaping my eyes, I didn't need that now.

"why? what do you mean? I love you Miley!"

"please don't make this harder then it has to be, I just cant." I said, the words cut me like a knife but I had to say them.

"why cant you?!" Nick demanded, he was upset and I killed me to know that I did that to him.

"I just can't. please understand, and don't come after me. I'm cutting off all contact with you, it will be like I never was hear. please don't try and find me,"

with those heart breaking words I made my way over to the door and left his room. I could hear him whisper with a broken heart, "Miley……."

* * *

**A/N: sad right? I thought so, I was almost in tears while writing :[ there is one more chapter until the end :[ but I already wrote the last chapter and I am in LOVE with it so I hope you like it too.**

**tell me what you think please! it always makes me smile to get a good review. :]**


	18. Chapter 20

**A/N: hey guys! so this is the last chapter :[ **

**yup…… ENJOY!**

"_I just can't. please understand, and don't come after me. I'm cutting off all contact with you, it will be like I never was hear. please don't try and find me,"_

_with those heart breaking words I made my way over to the door and left his room. I could hear him whisper with a broken heart, "Miley……."_

**Miley's POV:**

days went by, then weeks, but each passing minute felt like a century. I was dying on the inside, but I'd never let on. I became the same zombie that I was before I met Nick. in truth he changed me, he did the impossible, he made me, the girl that doesn't feel, fall in love. and the saddest part is, I don't mind. I don't regret meeting Nick, and I don't mind my now broken heart, its just all reassurance that I was actually in love. now I was just confused, and depressed. I missed him, I needed him like a drug and now that I know I cant ever have him it only makes the heart ache worse.

its pathetic really, right now I'm in some strange room lying down on an unfamiliar bed. trying to go to sleep, but instead I'm crying my self through another dreamless night. You see, I moved back into HQ, the mission was over. Jeff was long gone and dead. so I went back to classes and in my advanced explosions class I, well, sadly was thinking about Nick and got so distracted that I started a class 10 atomic explosion. no one was hurt or killed, but HQ had to under-go construction to fix all of the damage. surprisingly I didn't get in trouble, my professor said it was a great lesson in how to survive massive explosions. anyway now all of the agents we divided up and put into houses that the government owned across the country. and of course my house assignment was about a block away from Nick's house.

I'm ashamed to say this but I have been keeping tabs on him. he was released from the hospital two and a half days ago, his condition still the same.

"Liz?" I was brought out of my thoughts by the new girl, Lily. she was also assigned to this house.

"yeah?"

"I'm going to eat out for dinner tonight, you want to come?"

"that's really nice of you but I'd rather not, sorry. maybe some other time." I said forcing a weak, sad smile.

she smiled back, I could tell she wasn't expecting me to say yes. but It was still a really nice thing for her to do, "ok, I wont be back until late, so don't stay up"

I waved and offered her another fake smile. she was a really nice person and if I didn't know better I probably would of became best friends with her.

**Nick's POV:**

ever since she left I've sunken into this deep depression. I couldn't believe it, she just left. I love her so much it hurts and I don't think Its possible for me to ever fall for someone the way I've fallen for Miley. she might of told me to just forget about her but that's just plain impossible.

"Nick? what are you doing?" Joe asked as he entered my room without knocking, normally I'd be mad but now I could care less.

"nothing, Joe." I said as I quickly closed my laptop.

"doesn't look like nothing." he said smirking, while making his way over to the other side of my bed and sitting down.

"well it is." I didn't want to tell Joe, truthfully I was some what ashamed that I've become this pathetic.

"come on Nicky, tell me! please!" Joe whined and put on a ridiculous puppy dog pout.

"fine, look, its just…Miley" Joe nodded in understanding.

"its just that, I've been trying to find her, I know that she told me not to, but its like she's a drug. I need her Joe, so much that it scares me." I admitted to my brother, he already knew what Miley said when she left.

I could see Joe was thinking, he looked like he was hatching up an evil plan. "hey, move so I can help you get up." Joe demanded

"what?"

"look, Miley gave me her phone number right before she left, and told me to only use it for emergencies."

"I'm still not getting it, she wouldn't talk to me and you know It."

"just come on and trust me."

I knew that the chances of me not regretting this in the long run were VERY slim but for some reason I sat up and let Joe lift me into my wheel chair and out of the room.

**Miley's POV:**

it was now about midnight and I was still on my bed. I was sitting up now and the tears stopped, not because I was no longer sad, but truthfully I think I cried myself dry. I heard a big crack of thunder coming from outside my window. could this get any worse? it seemed like a cheesy old time movie, the rain, the tears, the broken heart, it was all so unreal. but then I would remember the pain again and know that this was real, my life really did seem like hell.

if my life wasn't already enough of a 3 o'clock soap opera then it was now. I heard a knock on my window. I jumped out of pure instinct, who in the world could that be? I slowly made my way over to the window and opened the curtain.

I felt my heart skip a beat and I gasped while stepping back. It took me a second to process that fact that Nick was in my window, being hoisted up my Joe.

"N-N-Nick?" I stuttered not believing my eyes, I must be going crazy.

"yeah Miles, it's me." Nick said as Joe pushed him all of the way through the window. I helped him sit on the couch in the corner, still not believing that any of this was happening.

"w-what are you doing here?"

Nick didn't answer instead he pulled me into the most amazing kiss of a life time. my knees actually went weak, my head was spinning, I could see stars and hear fire works. it was a billion times more breath taking and passionate then the last time his lips were on mine. I couldn't help but to kiss back, it was the most amazing thing _ever_.

after a few minutes of pure heaven being in Nick's arms, he pulled away. I know I shouldn't of kissed back but now I couldn't possibly bring myself to regret it. I don't regret _anything _ that in any way led me to this moment here with Nick.

"I know you told me to stay away—" Nick could sense I was about to open my mouth and interrupt so he said, "just let me finish first,"

I nodded my head as I sat down next to him on the black couch, then he continued, "I know you told me to stay away, but I just cant. Miley I need you like a drug, you are my sun, my air, my stars, my _everything._ and I don't even care about how stupid I sound. all I know is that I love you. I love you so much that it _kills _to be away from you. but I know what you said, and I want you to know that the only way I'll ever stop fighting for you, is if you look me in the eyes and say you don't love me, you tell me that and I'm gone. tell me you don't love me, and you'll never see me again." Nick sighed as the tears built up in my eyes, "tell me!" Nick demanded.

I looked him dead straight in the eyes ready to lie my heart out, but then I realized something, "I-I-I-I cant." then the sobs took complete control over my body. the only sound on earth right now was the sound of the rain drops outside and the sobs of love escaping two teenagers lips.

**THE END……**

**A/N: well that is the end of In My Point Of View. :[ what did you think? I thought it was pretty corny but I like it :]**

**I want to say thank you to any one who has read this story, and thank you to all who have subscribed and reviewed. you'll never know how much it all means to me. thank you.**

**so now I am willing to make a sequel but I need at least 4 reviews asking for me to make one :] so please review :]**

**I love you all so much, thanks again**

**xoxoxo**

**3 TheHeartNeverLies442 3**


	19. NILEY DAY

**A/n: hey guys!!! ok so I'm sorry, I know this isn't an update BUT, I HAD to write something for Niley Day! Duh!**

**I might try and write a one-shot for Niley Day but i am busy with family things and such that I have going on right now. :[**

**I will update more before I go to camp (June 25) and I have a great friend on Fan Fiction who has offered to post a few chapters that I've written when I'm gone. So it will all work out :]**

**Anyway I just wanted to say HAPPY NILEY DAY!!!! to everyone out there.**

**And if you could leave a review to this telling me your favorite Niley moment, or hug or any of the sort. **

**I want to post them all in a one-shot and write things to go along with them. basically, you'll see how it turns out, but PLEASE help me in this! **

**I love you all, thanks for reading and caring :]**

**-TheHeartNeverLies442le**


	20. Chapter 21

**Hey guys!!!!**

**Ok so this isn't a chapter update as you probably know but, I have some REALLY exciting news!!! **

**So If you are crazy enough not to read her stories then you've probably heard me mention her, Alltheabove. Well we're really great friends, and last night I asked her to do a collaboration with me and guess what?! SHE SAID YES!!!**

**So we made a combined account: AllAboveHeartsAndLies. It's in my favorite authors or you can look it up. Our new story Is going to be called "45 Ways to Scream" and the trailer should be up soon!!!!**

**To my Almost Perfect fans: expect an update some time soon.**

**To my Stay Strong fans: I'm SOOO sorry for not updating, I'm working on that, but as soon as I'm done with Almost Perfect I'll be able to write more.**

**To everyone else: I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!**

**Please check out our new story and subscribe to our new account, it's going to be a great story, I just know it!**


End file.
